¿Un nuevo objetivo?
by Casedro
Summary: Después de una misión fallida y una supuesta muerte.Cambios de vida de algunos personajes y una sorpresa que sacudirá sus vidas. Por ahora será un NaruHina XD.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic, así que de seguro cometeré muchos errores.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado**

**¿Un nuevo objetivo?**

Capítulo 1: Un accidente imprevisto – un retorno inesperado 

Naruto se encontraba observando una de las entradas de la aldea de Konoha.

_**(Naruto POV)**_

"_Han pasado mucho tiempo, desde aquella misión"_ – dijo el chico rubio – "_No puedo creerlo, pero ahora debo retornar a mi antigua forma de vida"_.

Justo cuando se disponía a entrar, no pudo sacar de su mente la razón por la cual, se había ausentado durante todo un año.

_**Flash back**_

Se encontraban caminando un grupo de ninjas de Konoha. Era el ya conocido equipo siete, liderados por el chunin Nara Shikamaru.

-"AHHHHHHHHH" – fue el grito que produjo cierto ninja rubio ojiazul – "¿Cuánto más deberemos caminar para llegar?".

"Mendosuke… ¿puedes callarte Naruto? – dijo en su usual tono de pereza el chico con la cola de caballo – "¿siempre es así de molesto?" – les preguntó a sus compañeros.

"Naruto siempre es así" – le respondió el único miembro femenino del equipo – "¿No es así, Sasuke-kun?" (ò.ó Maten a **Sau**ske)(**Sau** es una expresión cuando se dice o hace algo de tendencia homosexual XD).

"Hmp" – fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo por parte de él.

"_Menduske… algo me dice que estar con ellos será más problemático, que cuando estoy con Ino y Chouji"_ – pensó el Nara.

Pero lo que no se imaginaron fue, que a sólo unos minutos de caminata, justo por donde deberían cruzar un puente, fueron emboscados, por ninjas que no tenían sus hiates, pero que sí daban una buena pelea. Al parecer ellos debían ser unos jounins, por la forma en como peleaban, pues ningún gennin o chunin podía moverse y crear jutsus de esa manera.

La pelea se estaba alargando demasiado, hasta que Naruto y Sasuke, decidieron atacar con sus técnicas más letales

"CHIDORI" – dijo con fuerza el Uchiha.

"RASENGAN" – respondió casi de inmediato el Uzumaki.

Cuando impactaron en los cuerpos de los rivales, se dieron cuenta que sólo eran unos clones y habían desperdiciado mucho chakra.

Los enemigos, pensaron que no podrían con ellos, así que decidieron hacer un último ataque para poder escapar de ese lugar y a la vez eliminar a los ninjas de Konoha.

Ambos realizaron unos jutsus que no eran conocidos por ellos hasta que Shikamaru recordó lo que sucedería si lo terminaban.

"RETIRADA, ELLOS VAN A HACER EXPLOTRAR ESTA ÁREA, DEBEMOS RETIRARNOS".

Al escuchar a su líder de equipo, Sakura y Sasuke, rápidamente se retrocedieron y se coloraron a ambos lados de él. Pero Naruto justo en ese momento se había lanzado al ataque, haciendo que sus amigos se sobresaltaran de lo que estaban viendo.

"DEMASIADO TARDE" – dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos enemigos. Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Naruto caer en el acantilado con los ninjas, dado que no pudieron escapar, pues fueron capturados por los bushin del ojiazul.

Cuando estaban a mitad de la caída, se escuchó una gran explosión que llenó de terror a los tres ninjas de Konoha. Shikamaru se acercó al borde del acantilado pero no pudo ver nada, a excepción de una nube de humo y polvo.

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Después de recordar ese pequeño pasaje en su vida, decidió que era hora de entrar.

Una vez dentro de Konoha, pudo ver que todas las personas le observaban con cierto miedo y temor. Naruto dedujo que era por la indumentaria que llevaba.

No le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino, su destino era la oficina de la Hokage.

(N/a: Naruto llevaba puesto un traje de ninja tradicional, al estilo de Rikimaru de Tenchu, sólo que su traje era negro con detalles rojos y llevaba una máscara de un oni).

Una vez que llegó a su destino, toco la puerta y hasta que la Hokage le dijo que pasara.

**Naruto: **"Buenos días, Hokage-sama" – dijo en tono serio.

**Tsunade: **"Buenos días¿me podrías decir quién eres?" – le dijo la Godaime.

**Naruto: **"Disculpe mi falta de modales, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y vengo a reportarme después de estos cinco años de ausencia" – respondió el ojiazul.

Tsunade estaba en shock, y no era para menos, porque por más de tres meses buscaron los restos de Naruto en el fondo del acantilado, pero no hallaron más que su hiate.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó a Naruto, y el también devolvió el abrazo en gesto de agradecimiento a la Hokage, la cual la consideraba como una madre y esta le consideraba como un hijo.

**Tsunade: **"¿Cómo es posible que sigas vivo¿Cómo lograste escapar¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? y ¿Por qué, después de todo este tiempo, decides regresar?" – todas esas preguntas las dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

El rubio se dedicaba a limpiar las lágrimas de la Hokage y se dispuso a responderle todas las sus preguntas.

**Naruto: **"Estoy vivo, porque en el último momento uno de mis clones me ayudó a alejarme de la explosión, pero fue tan fuerte que me hizo caer en un río y este me arrastró lejos de ese lugar." – le dijo respondiendo las dos primeras preguntas y calmando un poco a la Godaime – "después fui recogido por una familia de ninjas de la aldea de lluvia, quienes me acogieron y me ayudaron todo durante un tiempo" – al notar que la Hokage estaba más tranquila, la ayudó a sentarse para terminar con su conversación – "después de separarme de ellos, decidí volver a entrenar, viajando por vario lugares y aprendiendo infinidades de jutsus, para poder volver a Konoha" – finalizó el ojiazul.

**Tsunade: **"Me alegra mucho tenerte de vuelta, Naruto" – le dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa sincera – "ya puedes sacarte la máscara, no tienes que ocultar tu rostro" – le dijo sin mucha preocupación.

**Naruto: **"La razón por la cual utilizo esta máscara, es personal… pero tal vez me la pueda sacar algún día" – le informó a la Godaime.

Tsunade al escuchar la forma seria de hablar del joven, decidió no insistir y dejarlo marcharse.

Una vez fuera de la oficina de la Godaime, decidió ir a comer algo en Ichiraku's ramen. Pero en su camino se encontró con el equipo de Inuzuka Kina, Aburame Shino y Hyuuga Hinata, pero decidió no llamar la atención y dejar la reunión de amigos para después. Pero lo que no pasó de inadvertido fue que Kiba Y Hinata estaban tomados de la mano.

Aunque estaba un poco impresionado, sabía que en su ausencia deberían haber ocurrido ciertos cambios en sus amigos y en sus senseis.

Con lo que no contó fue con el olfato de Akamaru y Kiba, quienes captaron su aroma y los dejó pensando en quien podría ser aquella persona con ese olor tan familiar y a la vez intrigante, pero decidieron no decir nada y no preocupar a su novia y amigo.

En medio del camino notó que lo estaban siguiendo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, pero llegó un momento que se cansó se ser seguido y decidió encarar a sus perseguidores.

**Naruto**: "Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai y Yuuhi Kurenai… serian tan amables de salir de su escondite" – les dijo de manera tranquila.

Ante esta declaración, los cuatro jounin se sorprendieron y decidieron salir de su escondite.

Cuando estuvieron a la vista del "desconocido" Kakashi fue el primero en hablar.

**Kakashi: **"¿Quién eres tú y que haces en Konoha?" – le dijo de manera amenazante.

**Naruto: **"Valla manera de recibir a sus conocidos, Kakashi-sensei" – le respondió el joven de la máscara.

Es obvio que los cuatro jounins se quedaron en shock, pues Kakashi sólo tenía tres estudiantes en toda su historia como sensei, y dos de ellos estaban el la villa y el tercero se suponía que estaba muerto.

**Kakashi: **"NO… NO PUEDE SER CIERTO… " – dijo en tono de sorpresa.

**Naruto:** "Cuanto tiempo de no vernos Kakashi-sensei" – dijo Naruto sacándose la máscara y revelando su rostro, dejando aún más impactados a los jounins, pero colocándose unas gafas oscuras para que no vean sus ojos.

_CONTINUARA_

**Se preguntarán porque Naruto no le mostró su rostro a la Hokage y sí a los jounnins, bueno eso se debe a que Tsunade confirmo que era Naruto al observar el colgante que tenía en el pecho (sorry x no poner esa parte XD) y el porque de no mostrar sus ojos, bueno eso se resolverá en el próximo capítulo n.n**

**See ya later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holas!!!, creo que es hora de continuar con la historia y de explicar un poco más de la personalidad de Naruto.**

**¿Un nuevo objetivo?**

Capítulo 2: ¿Una nueva mirada?

Después de dejar ir a Naruto, la Hokage no pudo dejar de llorar por la alegría que sentía, pues su "_hijo_" había retornado a ella y ahora podría volver a tener la vida que hace tanto pensó que nunca recuperaría.

Sin embargo no pudo dejar de recordar el instante en que Sakura, Shikamaru y Sasuke, llegaron a su oficina para informarle de lo sucedido

_**Flash back**_

La desesperación se apoderó de ellos, (aunque Sasuke no lo demostraba, para variar) y decidieron buscar a su amigo, o lo que quedaba de él. Pero pronto desistieron de ese plan, pues estaba oscureciendo y decidieron, muy a su pesar, que sería mejor pedir ayuda a la Hokage y así tener más personas para ayudarlos en su búsqueda.

Unas horas después, llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage, pero no permanecieron serenos, pues sabían que la Hokage sentía un afecto muy especial por Naruto. Sin embargo decidieron afrontar el hecho.

**Tsunade: **"Veo que ya están aca" – dijo la sannin, pero rápidamente se percató que no estaba el ninja más hiperactivo de todo Konoha – "¿En dónde se encuentra Naruto?".

Al formular esa pregunta, la ojiverde empezó a llorar, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por la Hokage y su asistente Shizune.

**Shikamaru: **"Vera… cuando nos dirigíamos al lugar de nuestra misión" – el chunin trataba de mantener la serenidad, pero la angustia lo traicionó y terminó siendo un manojo de nervios.

**Sasuke: **"Fuimos atacados por ninjas desconocidos" – finalizó el Uchiha.

Tsunade entendió esa parte y estaba sacando conclusiones del porque Naruto no se había presentado, pensando que estaba en el hospital. Pero al volver a ver el llanto de Sakura decidió volver a indagar.

**Tsunade: **"Pero… eso no responde a mi pregunta".

Shikamaru, que se había recuperado de su breve ataque de nervios, decidió darle la noticia a la Hokage, después de todo, era el líder del equipo en esa misión.

**Shikamaru: **"Los ninjas que nos atacaron, decidieron hacer un jutsu que haría explotar el área en donde nos encontrabamos" – el rostro de la Godaime cambió drásticamente, pero dejó que el Nara continuara – "justo en ese momento, Naruto se había lanzado al ataque y… los tres cayeron por el acantilado".

Ante esta nueva información la Godaime cayó pesadamente sobre su asiento y Shizune estaba temblando por la nueva información obtenida.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio, en el cual todos estaban a la expectativa de la Hokage.

Ella les dijo que a primera hora deberían estar en el lugar del accidente y junto con las personas que ella iba a mandarles para ayudarlos en su búsqueda. Dicho esto, les dijo que se retiraran (incluida Shizune) para que ella pudiera beber su sake para tranquilizarse, pero también para llorar y repetirse una y otra vez "_él va a aparecer, él va a aparecer_".

_**Fin del flash back**_

Mientras tanto, en una parte de Konoha, se encontraban cuatro jounin inmóviles, pero eso no era de extrañarse, pues estaban viendo a una persona que, desde hace cinco años se le daba por muerta.

**Naruto: **"Por favor, ¿podrían quitar esas caras?, parece que hubieran visto a un fantasma" – les dijo el rubio en forma sarcástica.

**Kakashi: **"Perdónanos Naruto… pero todos pensamos que tu estabas…" – dijo el peligris aún asombrado por lo que acababa de ver.

**Gai: **"NARUTO…. VEO QUE LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD SEGUIRÁN ARDIENDO DENTRO DE TI POR MUCHO TIEMPO" – le dijo un sorprendido pero feliz Gai en su pose de "_nice guy_".

**Kurenai: **"Naruto… ¿dónde estabas todo este tiempo?" – dijo en tono de preocupación la mujer de ojos rojos.

**Asuma: **"¿Sabes cómo afectó tu '_supuesta muerte_' a todos tus amigos?" – dijo el jounin que siempre para con su inseparable cigarrillo.

**Naruto: **"Lo siento, pero la verdad es que lo que hice durante todo este tiempo fue entrenar, pues no me pude perdonar el haber sido tan débil como para caer en una trampa tan sencilla" – le dijo a Kurenai – "y por lo otro, eso es una de las cosas que me motivaron a seguir adelante con mi entrenamiento, pero la verdad no pensé que mi "_ausencia_" les fuera a afectar tanto" – sentenció el rubio.

Los jounins no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, pues prácticamente dijo que era una persona irrelevante para sus amigos. Pero para no llegar a discutir Kakashi decidió cambiar de tema.

**Kakashi: **"A propósito Naruto, dime, ¿por qué ocultas tus ojos tras esas gafas para sol?" – dijo el poseedor de la mitad del Sharingan.

**Naruto: **"Porque la mayoría de las personas se incomodan verme a los ojos" – dicho esto se sacó los anteojos y eso fue lo que les pasó a los jounins.

El ojo izquierdo de Naruto era de color azul (ósea el de siempre), mientras que el derecho era rojo, pero parecía el de un animal.

Les llevo unos cuantos segundos para volver a la normalidad y poder preguntar el porque de ese cambio.

**Naruto: **"Sé lo que deben estarse preguntando y la respuesta es muy sencilla" – dijo el rubio volviéndose a poner los anteojos – "el Kyuubi y yo no hemos hecho una sola entidad, ahora él pasó a ser como mi segunda conciencia, es por eso que mi ojo derecho a cambiado".

Al escuchar esta declaración, los jounins se preocuparon, pues Naruto ahora podía ser una amenaza para Konoha, pero por otro lado pensaron que al asimilar al Kyuubi, tendría el control total sobre este.

**Naruto: **"Disculpen mi rudeza, pero, en estos momentos me dirigía a comer algo de rámen y no quisiera esperar más, pues estoy muy hambriento" – dicho esto los jounins asintieron y se retiraron.

Unos minutos después, Naruto llegó a Ichiraku's Rámen y se sentó en una de las sillas, donde años atrás eran testigos del gran apetito y fanatismo del rámen de aquel muchacho rubio.

**Ichiraku: **"Bienvenido a Ichiraku's ramen, ¿cuál es su órden?" – le dijo al rubio, sin voltear a verlo.

**Naruto: **"Dame unas tres órdenes del plato especial, que desde hace años que no como tu delicioso ramen" – le dijo un alegre Naruto, sabiendo que con eso le causaría una gran sorpresa.

**Ichiraku: **"NARUTO… TODOS PENSABAMOS… QUE TU… ESTABAS…" – le dijo totalmente fuera de control.

**Naruto: **"Es una larga historia… y espero algún día poder contártela" – le dijo con su habitual sonrisa – "y… ¿dónde se encuentra Ayame-chan?" – le preguntó con un tono de curiosidad y preocupación.

**Ichiraku: **"Ella hace poco salió a hacer unas compras, pero mañana debería estar aquí" – le respondió con la mayor naturalidad del mundo – "pero… esta vez, la casa paga todo lo que consumas, ya que siempre serás 'nuestro cliente Nº 1'".

Después de esto, ambos comenzaron a soltar unas carcajadas, ya que ellos sabían que era verdad y se llevaban tan bien, que prácticamente eran familia. Unas pocas horas después (N/a: duró horas porque Naruto ahora podía mantener una conversación mientras comía XD), el rubio se despidió de Ichiraku y se dirigió a su casa, o la que solía ser su casa, pero se imaginó que debería estar totalmente cubierta de polvo y telarañas por todo el tiempo que no estuvo para limpiarla (N/a: sin contar con los innumerables recipientes de ramen instantáneo que abundan en su casa XD).

Una vez que llegó a su destino, dio un gran suspiro, pues después de tanto tiempo, por fin estaba en su verdadero hogar y trataría de recobrar su antigua forma de vida. Pero muy en su interior sabía que eso era casi imposible, pues en cinco años, las personas cambian, pero estaba dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo, después de todo, esas personas eran sus amigos y más que amigos, eran su FAMILIA.

Una vez que entró, se llevo una gran sorpresa, pues ni bien abrió la puerta de su casa vio que todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado. Los innumerables tazones de ramen instantáneo, no estaban, su piso prácticamente era un espejo y los muebles, sin rastro de polvo.

Pero sin lugar a dudas la mayor sorpresa fue la que se llevo al entrar a su cuarto, pues su cama estaba ocupada y por el olor tan agradable que estaba inundando todo el lugar, supuso que era una mujer.

Le tomo un par de minutos asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, su casa había sido "_invadida_" por alguna chica, posiblemente habían ocupado esa casa, pues se suponía que el no volvería. Sin embargo, decidió saber quien era la chica que estaba "_usurpando_" su lugar, y no se rendiría sin dar la pelea, pues primero el estaba viviendo ahí.

Se acercó a la cama para ver quien era, por la silueta que las sábanas dejaban ver, la mujer estaba durmiendo boca arriba, resaltando su parte "_delantera_". Al ver esto, el rubio pareció dudar, pues pensaba que la mujer debía ser una "_gran mujer_", por lo que sus ojos lograban captar.

Volvió a armarse de valor y siguió su camino, cuyo destino era el rostro de la mujer.

Una vez que llegó, se llevó una de las sorpresas más grandes de su vida, pues la mujer que estaba durmiendo en su casa era….

_CONTINUARA_

**Jejejejeje, los deje con las ganas de saber quien es la mujer que duerme en la casa del rubio XD.**

**La verdad es que aún no decido a quien poner de pareja de Naruto, (personalmente, me gusta el NaruHina), pero para este, que es mi primer fic, creo que dejaré que uds decidan.**

**Las candidatas son:**

**Hyuuga Hanabi (si sólo se llevan 5 años XD)**

**Hyuuga Hinata (esta es mi favorita :P)**

**Haruno Sakura (si uds creen que es conveniente -.-U)**

**Yamanaka Ino (me agrada maso esta chica )**

**TenTen (seria algo totalmente nuevo :P)**

**Yuuhi Kurenai (Una gran diferencia de edad, pero… QUE IMPORTA)**

**Mitarashi Anko (originalmente, pensé en ella, pero es ahora dicisión de uds… o tal vez no XD)**

**De preferencia si no es Hinata, que sea entre Kurenai o Anko (por obvios motivos jejejeje XD).**

**Pero si reciben una cantidad de botos, que se acerquen a un empate, será un HAREM JAJAJAJAJAJAJA (creo que lo tendré en mente, pero como les dije antes, TODO DEPENDE DE UDS)**

**See ya later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holas!!!, ante todo mis mas sinceras disculpas por no actualizar seguido, debido a que no cargaba el archivo y esa es la causa de la demora T.T**

**Bueno sin más palabreo, aqui esta el tercer capítulo y al final responderé los reviews XD.**

**¿Un nuevo objetivo?**

Capítulo 3: Una grata e inesperada sorpresa

Mientras Naruto estaba con el grupo de Jounins, Kiba Inuzuka estaba totalmente confundido, al igual que su perro Akamaru, debido a que el "_olor_" que había captado hace poco le era familiar y decidió no decir nada a sus compañeros.

Pero gracias a su perspicacia, Shino Aburame, se dio cuenta del comportamiento inusual de su compañero y decidió preguntarle cuando Hinata Hyuuga no estuviera presente.

Al cabo de unos minutos de conversación, Hinata se tenía que retirar a su mansión, pues todos sabían que Hiashi Hyuuga era una persona muy estricta e intimidante.

Esa fue la oportunidad de Shino de preguntarle a Kiba el motivo de su comportamiento y el quería obtener una respuesta verídica.

**Shino: **"Kiba¿cuál es el motivo de tu comportamiento?" – le preguntó en su usual tono de seriedad.

**Kiba: **"¿?... no se a que te refieres" – le respondió el cara de perro, con un tono falso de desentendido.

**Shino: **"Kiba, sabes a lo que me refiero" – le dijo con un tono un poco más tenebroso de lo normal. Kiba sabía que no era buena decisión hacer enfadar a Shino.

**Kiba: **"Está bien…" – le dijo resignado – "hace un par de minutos Akamaru y yo captamos una esencia que no habíamos olfateado desde hace años, pero tiene un ligero cambio".

Shino se quedó pensativo, hasta que formuló una teoría que dejó en shock a Kiba. Mientras le daba la espalda y se disponía a retirarse, le dijo lo que el estaba pensando.

**Shino: **"Tal vez… sea una persona… a la que dábamos por muerto" – le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Kiba sabía que el Aburame rara vez se equivocaba haciendo deducciones de ese tipo, por lo cual se quedó intrigado y decidió ir a hablar con la Hokage, para despejar las dudas de una vez por todas.

Justo en ese momento, en el cual Kiba estaba de camino a la oficina de la Hokage, Shikamaru, Lee y Sasuke estaban dando un informe de la última misión que habían realizado, la cual era entregar un mensaje al Kazekage, pero su relación con ellos no era la misma, pues todos sabían como Gaara estimaba a Naruto y fueron tiempos difíciles para todo cuando se enteraron de su "_muerte_".

**Shikamaru: **"Y eso fue todo el reporte, Hokage-sama" – le informó el Nara en su habitual tono de pereza.

**Tsunade: **"Muy bien, si eso es todo, pueden retirarse" – le dijo la Godaime.

Justo en el momento que pensaban retirarse, Kiba entró de manera precipitada en la oficina y dejó a todos asombrados, pues al ver el rostro de Kiba, mostraba un semblante de asombro y dudas.

**Kiba: **"Disculpe mi falta de consideración al entrar de esa manera Hokage-sama, pero necesito decirle algo muy importante" – le dijo el Inuzuka.

Tsunade y el resto de personas que estaban el la habitación decidieron escuchar lo que Kiba tenía que decir.

**Tsunade: **"Dinos lo que es tan importante, como para entrar de esa manera" – le dijo la Godaime, imaginándose que podría ser.

**Kiba: **"Hace unos minutos, Akamaru y yo captamos la esencia de una persona que nos pareció extremadamente familiar, sólo que unos ligeros cambios" – le dijo el cara de perro – "y al hablar de ese asunto con Aburame Shino, me dijo que tal vez sea una persona a la que dábamos por '_muerto_'" – sentenció el Inuzuka.

Al escuchar estas palabras, los tres shinobis que se encontraban en la habitación rápidamente supieron a quien se refería Kiba y sus ojos mostraban esperanza y felicidad.

Decidieron observar atentamente a la Hokage para ver su reacción y lo que tenía que responder, pues si era verdad, el sujeto que pensaban, debía reportarse con ella para ser re-integrado como ninja activo y ser borrado de la lista de muertos.

**Tsunade: **"La verdad es que… esa teoría de Shino es real, pues _él _estuvo conmigo hace unas horas y para mañana será re-instalado como ninja de Konoha" – le dijo con un todo de felicidad y al borde de soltar lágrimas – "pero… me les aconsejo que no lo vayan a ver ahora mismo, pues debe estar cansado con el viaje que realizó y mañana por la mañana reuniremos a todos sus amigos para darles la noticia de que UZUMAKI NARUTO AÚN ESTÁ CON VIDA".

Al escuchar que la Hokage dijo quien era esa persona, Lee empezó a llorar y decir que la llama de la juventud de Naruto nunca se apagará, Sasuke y Shikamaru sonrieron y Kiba tuvo un conflicto de sentimientos, pues por un lado estaba feliz que su amigo aún estuviera vivo, pero por otro lado, Hinata todavía no se había olvidado del rubio.

Decidieron informar a todos los conocidos por Naruto, incluyendo a Konohamaru y sus amigos, Hanabi Hyuuga y el Kazekage y sus amigos, quienes se habían ido a Konoha con Shikamaru y su grupo.

Todos decidieron omitir el motivo de la reunión, sólo les informaron que la Hokage los llamaba y era de una manera obligatoria asistir.

Ninguno de los llamados se negó y hasta estaban impacientes, pues no todos los días podían reunirse todos juntos o casi todos porque "_uno de ellos nunca más podría reunirse con ellos_".

Para los que sabían para qué era esa reunión, se les hizo la noche interminable, estaban impacientes y no podían soportar el lento pasar del tiempo.

Pero de todos ellos había uno que no precisamente por su impaciencia no podía conciliar el sueño, y esa persona era Inuzuka Kiba, pues tenía miedo que Hinata lo dejara y le confesara sus sentimientos al rubio, pero por otro lado, sabía que ello no era de ese tipo de personas y si llegaba a decirle lo que sentía a Naruto, primero hablaría con él.

Y así pasaron las horas.

Mientras tanto con Naruto, decidió ir a dormir fuera de su casa y no molestar a la mujer que dormía en su cama, pues pensaba que sería una mala manera de comenzar a hablar y de paso se ahorraría contarle como era que aún seguía con vida y que había hecho todo ese tiempo.

Pero antes de irse volvió a ver el rostro de la persona que dormía, se volvió a sorprender y decidió irse a dormir y hablar con ella cuando tuviera tiempo.

Acampó en el campo de entrenamiento siete, el cual le traía una cantidad de recuerdos y el lugar era perfecto para meditar. Sin embargo el cansancio y la fatiga por el viaje, terminaron por vencerle y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Por esas horas, la Hokage decidió llamar y todos los jounins, senseis de los compañeros de Naruto y incluso aprovechó una visita de Jiraiya para informarles de lo sucedido.

Pero al final sólo Ebisu, Genma, Hibiki y Jiraiya terminaron sorprendiéndose, ya que los otros jounins se habían encontrado con Naruto y hasta habían visto el cambio en sus ojos.

Todos quedaron en mutuo acuerdo de ir a reunirse con todos sus alumnos para y de paso para ver si podían conversar con el rubio.

Pero para ellos también les era difícil conciliar el sueño, pues no sabían como iban a reaccionar sus alumnos ante la noticia de que "_el ninja hiperactivo de Konoha_", aún estaba con vida y como iba a afectar el ritmo de vida de todos ellos.

Y así llego la mañana y la hora de reunirse todos para ver a la Hokage. Casi todos llegaron puntuales, con excepción de Hatake Kakashi, quien siempre llega con un par de horas de retraso.

**Kakashi: **"Gomen, gomen" – les dijo a todos los presentes –"es que me encontré a un gato negro y tuve que rodear el camino" – dijo con su típica pose de justificarse.

**Sakura: **"MENTIROSO" **– **le gritó una furiosa pelirrosa.

**Tsunade: **"Bueno n.nU, sin más demora les diré o mejor dicho, les presentaré el motivo de esta reunión" – dijo la Godaime con un cierto tono de alegría – "Puedes pasar".

Al instante todos los presentes miraron a la puerta y pudieron ver aun sujeto con ropa negra con detalles rojos y una máscara de oni, entrar a la oficina.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, con excepción de los que ya sabían quien era, pero al instante Ino le preguntó a la Godaime.

**Ino: **"SÓLO PARA VER A ESTE SUJETO NOS HIZO VENIR TAN TEMPRANO" – le dijo la rubia con cierta manera de desilusión en su tono de voz.

**Temari: **"Estoy de acuerdo con ella, nos hizo venir muy temprano y eso que no somos ninjas de Konoha" – le dijo la hermana mayor de los ninjas de la arena.

**Naruto: **"Por lo que veo, mi llegada les parece un poco molesta" – les dijo con cierto tono de tristeza – "pero… les aseguro… que todos se llevarán una gran sorpresa cuando me quite esta máscara"

Todos estuvieron atentos al sujeto cuando se estaba quitando la máscara, con cierta mezcla de curiosidad e impaciencia.

Una vez que se despojó de su máscara, todos los que no sabían quien era ese sujeto, se quedaron en estado de SHOCK.

**Naruto: **"¿Qué les pasa muchachos?, parece como si hubieran visto a un FANTASMA" – les dijo con su típico tono burlón.

Pero luego recibió un fuerte grito de parte de la mayoría de los presentes al unísono. **NNNAAARRRUUUTTTOOOOOOOOOOOO**.

La reacción de este fue dar un pequeño salto por la sorpresa de estos, pues se esperaba una reacción encadena de todos ellos, pero no una reacción al unísono.

Después de esto, las chicas exceptuando a Temari, se le abalanzaron para abrazarlo, generando la reacción de celos por parte de alguno de los presentes, pero se controlaron, pues sabían que de alguna manera, la falta de ese chico rubio, había afectado la vida de ellas e incluso la de ellos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que todas ellos se separaron de él, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

A continuación Naruto recibió una innumerable cantidad de palmadas en la espalda por parte de sus compañeros, sin contar a Gaara, Sasuke, Neji y Shino.

Después de ese "_masaje_", el rubio decidió contar como había sobrevivido y que hizo todo ese tiempo que estuvo ausente en la aldea.

Todos escuchaban con gran atención y sin perderse el más mínimo detalle en la expresión del rostro del rubio, pues querían memorizar todos los gestos que hacía, según ellos, para recuperar de alguna manera el tiempo perdido.

Después de contarles todo, se dispusieron a desayunar todos juntos, pues en raras ocasiones se reunían y debían aprovecharla al máximo.

Una vez terminada el reencuentro, cada una se dirigía a su casa, pero no sin antes despedirse de manera afectuosa del rubio y advirtiéndole, que si volvía a desaparecer de nuevo, ellos mismos lo matarían con sus propias manos.

Ante tal información, el rostro de Naruto se volvió azul, con la sola idea de ser cazado por semejante escuadrón de ninjas.

Una vez que todos se habían retirado, decidió buscar a la mujer que había estado durmiendo en su cama y preguntarle que es lo que ella hacía en es lugar.

_CONTINUARÁ_

**Jejejejejejeje, se que querían saber quien es la misteriosa mujer que dormía en la capa da Naruto, pero… eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo.**

**Leihen: tal vez tome en cuenta tu idea para un futuro fic, pues la pareja de rubios seria algo loco XD**

**luminos: también me gusta kurenai y espero crear un fic de ella y naruto. Asuma es loco, no se merece morir, pues tiene un estilo algo gracioso para hacer las cosas XD**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: es verdad que hay mucho naruhina y a mi también me gusta como mela, pero también tendré en cuenta a todas las chicas para posibles fics, en especial al última que mecionaste ;D**

**layla kyoyama: ambas parejas me gustan, en especial la primera.**

**Raien: tendre en cuenta tu idea.**

**Cinnet: tu idea es algo loca y creeme que la pondré en mi proximo fic, me agradó demasiado como para dejarlo pasar. Si tienes alguna idea en particular de como debería ser el trasfondo, no dudes en decírmelo :P**

**Al: también cuando leo los fics, si hinata esta con otra persona que no sea Naruto, definitivamente no lo leo O.O**

**Bahojr: ya averiguarás los nuevos trucos que tiene Naruto después de entrenar 5 años y en cuanto a la pareja y sobre a la pareja creeme que es una de las cosas más difíciles que tengo que hacer XD, pero lograré darle una solución adecuada.**

**Fernando-Urashima: ese orden me agrada y sera tomado muy en cuenta.**

**See ya later**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holas!!!, lamento la demora, pero la razón es que la universidad me está cargando de trabajos y aparte tengo que ayudar a mi padre en su trabajo.**

**La pareja elegida de Naruto es Hyuuga Hinata (**_**gran novedad U**_**). Sin embargo, decidí acabar el fic y hacer una historia alterna con otra pareja para el rubio, eso quiere decir que sigan con los votos, pues cuando acabe con el NaruHina haré el capítulo 4a, con la siguiente chica que tenga más votos.**

**Sin nada más que decir, les dejo el cuarto capítulo.**

**¿Un nuevo objetivo?**

Capítulo 4: Una pequeña discusión – un largo día para tres personas

Mientras empezaba la búsqueda de Hinata, pensó que ella debería estar con su grupo, así que decidió esperar un momento adecuado para hablar con ella y saber el motivo por el cual, ella estaba en su casa.

Decidió darse una vuelta por la aldea para ver la reacción de las personas que estaban felices, pues todos estaban seguros que el "_demonio_" estaba muerto. Sonreía con la idea de causar una gran impresión y en el caso extremo desmayos y unos cuantos pantalones mojados (jejejeje, eso podría suceder XD).

Cuando estaba paseando, uno chico se estrelló contra él, quien de inmediato le dijo que tenga cuidado, pues él seria el séptimo Hokage.

Naruto sólo se tardó unos segundos para reconocer al joven, con quien se había chocado: una larga bufanda celeste y un sombrero un tanto extraño con un mechón de cabello que sobresalía (_si hay alguien que no sepa a quien me refiero, es Konohamaru_).

**Naruto: **"¿El séptimo?" – pregunta un tanto extrañado – "¿y quien es el sexto?, pues tengo entendido que hasta ahora sólo hay cinco".

**Konohamaru: **"EL SEXTO SERÁ NARUTO-NIISAN" – le respondió en forma enérgica y segura – "todos dicen que está muerto, pero yo sé que el aún está con vida"

El rubio, al escucharlo, le mostró su sonrisa y a continuación se dispuso a sacarse la máscara, que la mayoría del tiempo llevaba en su rostro dejando petrificado a Konohamaru.

**Naruto: **"Gracias por ese apoyo incondicional, Konohamaru" – le agradeció de manera muy sincera – "estoy que se cumplirá lo que acabas de decirme".

La reacción de Konohamaru igual a la de los demás: se abalanzó sobre el rubio y lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Luego de que Konohamaru terminara de "_abrazar_" al rubio, le pidió que le contara todo lo que hizo durante su ausencia y cuales eran sus nuevas técnicas para llegar a convertirse en el próximo Hokage.

Naruto le comentó que después de recuperarse, decidió entrenar hasta el extremo, pues ese error que cometió durante su misión (el cual casi le cuesta la vida) había dejado una gran herida su orgullo y dignidad, y ni que decir de la preocupación sobre sus amigos y la misión fallida que dejo.

También le dijo sobre sus viajes y constantes combates que tuvo, pues al estar completamente solo, sería una presa fácil de los ladrones y asesinos, pero lo que no sabían era, que su supuesta "_presa_" era un ninja que estaba entrenando y además contenía en su interior al demonio más fuerte que existía.

Sin embargo, no le contó cual era su entrenamiento ni que personas le ayudaron cuando estaba en los lugares que visitaba. Esto no le agradó mucho a Konohamaru, pues el deseaba saberlo, pero pronto desistió, pues Naruto le dijo que le enseñaría una que otra técnica.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba anocheciendo y Naruto recordó que debía buscar a Hinata y preguntarle el porque estaba durmiendo en su casa. Se despidió de Konohamaru, diciendo que tenía unas cosas que hacer y se fue en dirección opuesta a su acompañante.

Cuando estaba cerca del territorio de los Hyuugas, la vio caminando de la mano con Kiba, esto le resultó algo incómodo, pues si el estaba presente cuando hable con ella, seguramente se incomodaría y podría traerle problemas a Hinata.

Pensó en un plan para lograr separarlos, pero casi todo era descartado, pues recordaba que el olfato de Kiba era muy bueno y no sería fácil engañarlo. Pero decidió que la mejor manera de preguntarle era separándola de Kiba.

**Naruto: **"Hola Hinata y Kiba" – les dijo apareciendo detrás de ellos y asustándolos (al parecer estaban sumamente distraídos) – "espero no haberlos asustado".

**Hinata: **"Ho…hola Naruto-kun" – le dijo una muy nerviosa ojiplata, haciendo que el cara de perro se incomode un poco.

**Kiba: **"Hola Naruto" – le dijo el Inuzuka – "¿qué deseas?" – le preguntó de manera fría.

**Naruto: **"A mi también me da gusto verte, cara de perro" – le responde el rubio de manera de burla – "sólo felicitarlos, pues son novios ¿no?" – le dijo el Uzumaki.

Después de decir eso, Hinata se puso totalmente roja y Kiba sonrió con suficiencia.

**Kiba: **"Gracias" – le respondió de manera de burla y superioridad.

**Naruto: **"Y también vine para hablar con Hinata-chan" – al escuchar esto Hinata se puso sumamente nerviosa y Kiba paso del orgullo a la furia en un instante – "no te preocupes, no te la voy a quitar jajajajajaja" – le dijo el rubio de manera de broma, la cual no le causó la más mínima gracia al Inuzuka.

Kiba decidió irse a regañadientes, pues el confiaba en Hinata y no lo dejaría tan fácilmente como el había pensado el día anterior.

Cuando se quedaron completamente solos, Naruto le dijo a Hinata que la acompañaría hasta su casa. Ella aceptó gustosa y decidieron comenzar a caminar.

Durante unos minutos, un incómodo silencio estuvo presente durante un tiempo, el cual estaba desesperando un poco a ambos. Naruto no sabía formularle la pregunta y Hinata no sabía que decirle al rubio, pues aunque estuviera con Kiba, seguía enamorada de Naruto (tal vez esto suene algo contradictorio, pero al pensar que el Naruto estaba muerto, Kiba siempre estaba con ella, es por eso que llegaron a ser novios, aunque Hinata nunca logró saber con seguridad si estaba enamorada de Kiba o sólo era una amistad más profunda hacia él).

**Naruto: **"¿Cómo has estado Hinata-chan? – le preguntó el rubio.

**Hinata: **"Yo… yo estuve… muy bien… Kiba-kun… siempre me es… estuvo conmigo" – le respondió sumamente nerviosa.

**Naruto: **"¿Algún problema con las misiones?" – le preguntó de manera natural.

**Hinata:** "N-no… ninguno en p-particular, Naruto-kun" – contestó con el mismo nerviosismo de antes.

La conversación siguió de manera "natural" para ellos (Hinata sumamente nerviosa y el rubio como si nada). Hasta que el Uzumaki decidió hablar sobre lo que realmente le importaba.

**Naruto:** "Hinata-chan¿no sabes si en mi casa alguien la habitó durante el tiempo que estuve ausente?" – le dijo de manera acusadora.

Hinata se mostraba sorprendida ante tal pregunta y se preguntaba a sí misma si él la había visto la noche anterior.

**Hinata: **"N-no lo se, Naruto-kun" – le dijo con nerviosismo y algo de sonrojo en su rostro.

**Naruto:** "Ya veo…, pues la noche anterior, cuando estuve allí, había una persona durmiendo en mi cama, pero decidí no molestarla y dormir fuera" – le contó el Uzumaki.

Hinata, al oír esto, se sintió un poco aliviada, pues supuso que no se acercó a verle el rostro, pero por otro lado también se sentía culpable por hacer dormir a Naruto fuera de su casa.

**Hinata:** "Na-Naruto-kun¿por casualidad no vi-viste el rostro de esa pe-persona?" – le preguntó la ojjplata.

**Naruto:** "La verdad, si logré ver el rostro de esa persona" – le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata estaba sumamente avergonzada y también nerviosa, pues no sabía que hacer en una situación como esa y además tampoco sabía que pensaba Naruto de ella.

**Naruto:** "No te preocupes" – le dijo de manera amable – "no te voy a preguntar porque estabas allí, esperaré hasta que tú decidas decírmelo, pero espero que para la próxima vez, me avises antes" – le dijo a manera de broma.

Hinata estaba totalmente sonrojada después de escuchar las palabras del rubio, y le agradeció la confianza que depositó en ella.

**Hinata:** "Mu-muchas gracias, Naruto-kun" – le dijo a manera de susurro.

Después de esto, el rubio acompañó a la ojiplata a su mansión, pues ya era tarde y como bien sabían, Hiashi Hyuuga, es muy estricto con la puntualidad.

Luego de despedirse de Hinata y dejarla con Neji (quien justamente estaba entrando en la mansión), Naruto decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la cuidad para lograr tranquilizarse un poco, y pensar sobre si unirse de nuevo a su antiguo grupo (Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi) o de pedirle a la Hokage , permitirle seguir solo, pues durante los últimos cinco años, entrenó individualmente (con excepción de Kyuubi).

Con la duda entre sus opciones, decidió elegir en la mañana, pues estaba algo cansado y quería dormir para poder entrenar temprano.

Justo cuando iba a entrar en su casa, siente la presencia de una persona que conocía bien y decidió encararla.

**Naruto:** "Hola Kiba," – le dijo el Uzumakii – "¿desde hace cuanto me estas buscando?" – le dijo en tono de broma.

**Kiba:** "Déjate de estupideces Naruto y dime que demonios estuviste hablando con Hinata" – le preguntó de manera amenazante.

**Naruto**: "Tranquilízate, cara de perro, no es que te la quiera quitar o algo así" – le dijo de manera de broma, haciendo que el Inuzuka perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía en ese momento – "sé que son novios y además no me gustaría meterme entre ustedes, sólo hablamos de cosas sin importancia" – pero al ver el rostro de Kiba, decidió salirse de alquel problema haciendo que el mismo dude sobre su actitud – "y si tan celoso estas, porque no le preguntas a Hinata-chan, o es que acaso no confías en ella" – le dijo con un tono de burla.

**Kiba:** "Por supuesto que confío en ella" – le dijo con un claro tono de enfado – "en quien no confío es en ti" – agregó sumamente colérico y casi al borde de atacar al rubio.

Naruto sólo se rió de lo dicho por el Inuzuka y entró a su casa, dejando a Kiba sumamente molesto y sin más opción que retirarse a su casa.

Para Naruto había sido un día muy largo, pues se había reunido con todos sus amigos después de tanto tiempo y ahora todo volvería a la normalidad, o casi todo.

Mientras que para Hinata, todo era como un sueño, pues después de cinco años, su "gran amor de toda la vida" , había vuelto a Konoha y no sólo eso, sino que había podido hablar con él y más aún, confiaba en ella y no le preguntó porque dormía en su casa. Pero también le preocupaba la relación que llevaba con Kiba, pues ahora eran novios, y por más que Naruto fuera su gran amor, ahora estaba con otra persona.

Esto hizo pensar mucho a la ojiplata y con una gran confusión dentro de su cabeza y corazón, decidió irse a dormir.

En cambio para Kiba, todo era una pesadilla, pues Naruto había regresado (no es que le molestara volver a ver a su amigos) justo cuando había comenzado su relación con Hinata y para empeorar las cosas, sabía que Hinata aún estaba enamorada del rubio, y parecía que el rubio también estaba interesado en ella (desde la perspectiva de Kiba).

Con todos esos pensamientos, decidió dormirse y así hallar una solución a su "problema".

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se encontraba entrenando en una de las tantas áreas de entrenamiento (si se preguntan como entrena, bueno digamos que pelea contra él mismo XD) perfeccionando una de sus nuevas técnicas que llamaba "Barrera Total", pero que también le consumía demasiado chakra.

Después de entrenar, se dirigió a su casa para desayunar e irse a la oficina de la Hokage, para poder hablar con ella sobre el asunto de re-instalación como ninja de Konoha.

Una vez que llegó a la oficina de la Hokage, la saludó cordialmente (dejando a una Shizune confundida y una Tsunade totalmente contrariada, pues esperaba el saludo clásico del rubio).

**Naruto:** "Buenos días, Hokage-sama, Shizune" –dijo el Uzumaki en tono serio – "vengo a perdirle un favor Hokage-sama" – agregó el rubio.

**Tsunade:** "Dime¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" – le preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

**Naruto:** "Me gustaría no estar con ningún grupo durante las misiones" – le dijo el rubio, dejando totalmente sorprendidas a las mujeres.

**Shizune:** "Pero Naruto-kun, todos los genin deben ser integrantes de un grupo" –le informó la ayudante de la Hokage.

**Naruto:** "Eso lo sé, pero ten en cuenta que estuve entrenando sólo durante cinco años" – le dijo el Uzumaki.

**Tsunade:** "Entonces, deberás realizar una prueba, para ver si tu nivel es alto, y así ascenderte de nivel y por lo tanto podrías realizar misiones en solitario y no formarás parte de algún grupo" – le dijo la Godaime.

**Naruto:** "Acepto la condición" – le contestó de manera muy enérgica – "dígame¿qué es lo que debo hacer?" – preguntó el rubio.

**Tsunade:** "Deberás cumplir con dos requisitos, el primero es traer un pergamino que se encuentra al norte del país del fuego, casi en nuestros límites con el país de la cascada" – le dijo de manera calmada la Godaime – "y la otra es derrotar a todos los ninjas de Konoha que obstruyan tu camino, pero sin necesidad de herirlos gravemente" – sentenció la Hokage.

**Naruto:** "Si es esa la misión, acepto gustosamente" – le dijo con una gran sonrisa – "si me disculpa, necesito ir a entrenar y comer algo de rámen" – agregó con su clásica cara zorruna.

**Tsunade:** "La misión será dentro de dos días, así que prepárate" – le dijo la Godaime con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, después de escuchar al rubio y pensó que, después de todo, no había cambiado tanto como parecía.

Dicho esto, Naruto se retiró sumamente contento, pues no tendría que estar en los exámenes chunin y tal vez podría llegar hasta el nivel de jounin en tan sólo dos días. Con estas ideas en la cabeza se dirigió hasta el montaña de lo Hokages para meditar si en esa misión utilizaría las técnicas que había desarrollado por su cuenta y pensar contra quienes tendría que enfrentarse en la misión.

Justo cerca de ese lugar se encontraba Mitarshi Anko, comiendo sus clásicos dulces y al darse cuenta de la presencia del Uzumaki, decidió poner a prueba sus reflejos y habilidades.

Naruto se encontraba meditando, cuando de pronto sintió una presencia, no le dio importancia y decidió continuar con su meditación. Pero de pronto un kunai salió volando y su destino era la frente del rubio, el cual con un movimiento de su cuello, lo esquivó.

Ante tal demostración de seguridad, Anko decidió utilizar un kunai con un papel explosivo para mover al joven de su posición de loto, así que envolvió el kunai con el papel y lo lanzó justo al lado del rubio.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que el rubio ni siquiera se movió al sentir el impacto del kunai en el suelo. Y cuando explotó (fue una gran explosión, para ser sólo una jugarreta por parte de Anko XD) se sorprendió aún más, pues el joven no solamente seguía en la misma posición, sino que la explosión ni siquiera le había ensuciado.

Entonces se percató que el rubio se paró y comenzó a acercarse donde ella se encontraba, pero lo hizo de manera tranquila, y al parecer no le dio importancia a lo que ella le había hecho.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia cercana, sintió que alguien la sujetaba de por detrás y al percatarse de quien era se quedó sumamente impactada. La persona que la sujetaba era Naruto, pero también había otro Naruto frente a ella.

**Anko:** "Gusano, veo que has mejorado mucho" – le dijo de manera irónica.

**Naruto:** "Jejejejeje… era algo que debía hacer, pues, si mal recuerdo durante los exámenes chunin de hace cinco años atrás, me hiciste algo parecido" – le dijo de manera burlona el rubio.

**Anko:** "No lo recuerdo" – le dijo con un tono de fastidio – "pero dime una cosa¿en qué momento sacaste ese clon?" - le preguntó sumamente curiosa e intrigada.

**Naruto:** "Verás" – le dijo acercándose a su oído – "eso es un SE-CRE-TO" – y después de decir esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó rápidamente de ella.

Ante tal acción del rubio, Anko no sabía como reaccionar, pero decidió volver a preguntarle como hizo ese clon, pues en ningún momento lo había visto crear un clon.

**Naruto:** "Veo que aún quieres averiguar como creé ese clon" – le dijo el Uzumaki – "verás casi siempre creo un clon cuando voy a meditar, pero cuando no lo hago, como ahora, lo creo sin necesidad de hacer sellos" – le informó el Uzumaki.

Al escuchar esto, Anko se quedó totalmente sorprendida, pero felicitó al rubio por llegar a hacer algo como eso y le dijo que se tenía que ir a buscar más dulces.

Naruto se despidió de ella y decidió seguir con su meditación, pero también fue interrumpido por otra persona.

**Shikamaru: **"Hola Naruto" – le dijo en su típica pose de perezoso el Nara.

**Naruto:** "Hola Shikamaru¿qué es lo que haces aquí?" – le dijo el rubio.

**Shikamaru:** "Vine a ver las nubes desde este lugar" – contestó el de la cola de caballo – "además, me ayuda a estar lejos de Ino y sus escándalos" – agregó.

**Naruto:** "Ya veo… y dime ¿con quien decidiste quedarte?" – dijo de manera acusadora el joven de los ojos azul y rojo – "¿estas con Ino o con Temari?" – agregó.

**Shikamaru:** "Mendosuke, no estoy con ninguna de ellas" – le respondió aludiendo la pregunta – "sabes que pienso que las mujeres son muy problemáticas" – sentenció el Nara.

**Naruto:** "Jejejeje… si tu lo dices, pero, si te animas, después me lo puedes decir" – le dijo al rubio, haciendo que el Nara se incomode – "nos vemos después, voy a comer un poco de ramen" – le informó el rubio.

Después de decir esto, Naruto se dirigía rumbo a Ichiraku's ramen para comer sus grandes cantidades de tazones.

En medio del camino se encontró con Sakura y Sasuke, que estaban buscándolo para pedirle una explicación del porque no había ido a entrenar con ellos y con Kakashi-sensei.

**Sakura:** "NARUTO!!!" – le gritó en forma enérgica y encolerizada, lo que hizo que el rubio se asustara.

**Naruto:** "Hola Sakura-chan, Sasuke" – los saluda tratando de disimular su miedo – "¿qué es lo que sucede?" – agregó el Uzumaki.

**Sakura:** "Todavía lo preguntas¿por qué no fuiste a entrenar con Kakashi-sensei y con nosotros?" – le dijo sumamente molesta la chica de cabellos rosados.

**Sasuke:** "Temes quedar en ridículo después de decir que estabas entrenando sólo durante todo este tiempo" – le dijo el Uchiha para hacer que pierda el control.

**Naruto: **"No es eso" – le dijo de manera tranquila, dejando al Uchiha y a la Haruno sorprendidos – "la verdad es que le pedí a Tsunade-sama que no me incluyera en ningún equipo y me dejara entrenar por mi cuenta" – les informó el Uzumaki.

**Sakura:** "¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE ALGO ASÍ?" – le gritó de manera muy molesta la chica de ojos verdes.

**Naruto: **"Porque mis entrenamientos ahora son mucha más peligrosos y rigurosos que antes, inclusive son más difíciles que algunas misiones de rango C o B" – les dijo de la manera más natural.

**Sasuke:** "No mientas, no eres capaz de hacer cosas así, si eres un perdedor" – le dijo el poseedor del Sharingan.

**Naruto: **"Si tanto deseas comprobarlo, mañana por la mañana vallamos al área de entrenamiento siete para que lo compruebes" – le contestó de manera retadora el Uzumaki.

**Sasuke:** "Acepto" – le dijo de manera complaciente el Uchiha – "espero que no escapes" – dicho esto, el poseedor del Sharingan se fue.

**Sakura: **"Naruto… ¿por qué retaste a Sasuke-kun a una batalla?" – le preguntó de manera nerviosa la chica de cabellos rosados.

**Naruto: **"Eso era lo que él quería" – le contestó el Uzumaki – "no te preocupes Sakura-chan, no lo lastimaré tanto" – le dijo con una sonrisa el el rostro.

Sakura sonrió con él, pero también le entró la duda si el rubio se había vuelto tan fuerte como él decía.

Después de conversar un poco más con Naruto, Sakura se fue rumbo a su entrenamiento con Tsunade para lograr mejorar su control de chakra y mejorar sus jutsus médicos.

Mientras que Naruto había llegado a Ichiraku's ramen y después de ingerir una gran cantidad de ramen, decidió ir a su casa para descansar un poco y prepararse para entrenar un poco más tarde.

Por otro lado, Kiba había estado toda la mañana preocupado por el asunto de Hinata y Naruto y pensaba que las cosas no estaban nada bien en su relación con ella, por lo que decidió ir a dar un paseo.

Cuando estaba pasando por un parque, vio a Ino que estaba recostada en una banca y decidió acercarse a saludarla.

**Kiba:** "Hola Ino¿cómo estas?" – le preguntó de manera inocente el Inuzuka.

**Ino:** "Hola Kiba" – le respondió con mucho desgano – "estoy bien, no te preocupes" – le dijo la rubia.

**Kiba:** "Eso es lo que tú dices, pero se nota que no estas bien" – le reprochó el cara de perro – "dime¿qué es lo que te sucede?" – le preguntó el Inuzuka.

**Ino:** "En verdad no es nada" – le volvió a reiterar, pero esta vez con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Al ver esto, Kiba no le preguntó nada más y solamente se le acercó y la abrazó. Ino al sentir su abrazo, se dejo llevar y no trató de disimular más su tristeza y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos del Inuzuka.

Unos minutos después, al terminar de llorar, Ino se disculpó con Kiba y le dijo que estaba apenada por lo que tuvo que ver. Pero Kiba le dijo que no se preocupara y que sería mejor si hablara para así poder desahogarse.

**Ino:** "Se trata de Shika…" – le dijo con cierto tono de tristeza.

El Inuzuka, al escuchar ese nombre, dedujo que se trataba de sobre la relación que llevaba con las chicas (Ino y Temari, obviamente) y, al parecer tenía cierta preferencia por la rubia de Suna.

**Kiba:** "Entiendo" – le dijo – "pero… ¿no te habrás rendido?" – le preguntó de manera de darle ánimos.

**Ino:** "No es que me halla rendido" – le dijo de manera melancólica – "pero lo escuché hablar con Chouji hace un par de días"

_**Flash back**_

Después de un regular entrenamiento con Asuma-sensei, el equipo Ino-Shika-Chou, se encontraba descansando en un puesto de comida.

Ino decidió ir a dar una vuelta para recrearse y después hablar con Shikamaru sobre si había decidido si estaba enamorado de ella o de Temari.

Cuando se acercaba, escuchó el grito de asombro de Chouji y decidió espiar a sus amigos.

**Shikamaru:** "Mendosuke… Chouji puedes bajar la voz" – le dijo el Nara en su típica pose de pereza.

**Chouji:** "Gomen… pero¿es verdad lo que me acabas de decir?" – le dijo el Akimichi con cierto tono de incredulidad.

**Shikamaru:** "La verdad es que estoy tan sorprendido como tu" – le respondió el de la cola de caballo – "pero al parecer estoy enamorado de Temari".

Al escuchar esto, Ino se sorprendió y no tuvo más remedio que abandonar el área para que sus amigos no la vean llorar.

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Al escucharla, el Inuzuka se sintió mal, no sólo por ella sino también por él, pues le recordaba lo que el suponía que pasaría si Naruto se acercaba a Hinata cada vez más.

**Ino:** "Ahora veo que tu tampoco estas bien" – le dijo la rubia – "¿es por lo de Naruto?" – le preguntó de la manera más delicada que pudo.

**Kiba:** "¿Cómo es que lo sabes?" – le preguntó el Inuzuka.

**Ino: **"Todo el mundo estaba enterado que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto" – le dijo de manera natural la Yamanaka – "y cuando regresó, pudimos notar que ella se alegró de manera notoria, y es de suponerse que te molestes, pues ahora tú eres su novio" – agregó la rubia.

**Kiba:** "¿Pudimos?" – le preguntó el cara de perro.

**Ino:** "Sakura, TenTen, Temari, Neji y yo nos dimos cuenta" – le contestó la rubia.

Ambos pasaron juntos el resto del día, haciéndose compañía y hablando de cosas sin importancia para que no se preocuparan por sus problemas sentimentales.

Mientras tanto, Hinata se encontraba entrenando con Neji en su mansión y se disponían a descansar.

**Neji:** "Hinata-sama, veo que su técnica a mejorado mucho" – le dijo el castaño.

**Hinata:** "Gra-gracias Neji-niisan" – le contestó tímidamente la chica de cabellos negros con toques violetas.

**Neji:** "A propósito Hinata-sama" – le dijo el genio Hyuuga – "¿cómo se siente con la vuelta de Naruto?" – le preguntó.

**Hinata:** "¿A que te re-refieres Neji-niisan?" – le preguntó la ojiplata.

**Neji:** "Cuando se presentó ayer, noté como reaccionaste y por eso te lo pregunto" – le contestó el genio Hyuuga.

**Hinata:** "Eso es no-normal Neji-niisan, pu-pues hace tiempo que na-nadie sabia nada de él" – le dijo la ojiplata.

**Neji:** "Hinata-sama, recuerde que ahora usted está saliendo con Inuzuka Kiba" – le dijo de manera acusadora el ojiplata.

**Hinata:** "Eso lo sé Neji-niisan" – le dijo sumamente ofendida la ojiplata.

**Neji:** "Gomen Hinata-sama, pero todos sabemos sus sentimientos por Naruto y no quisiera que tenga problemas en el futuro" – le dijo el joven Hyuuga.

**Hinata:** "También ha-había pensado en e-eso Neji-niisan, y es al-algo que de-debo pensar muy bien" – le dijo sumamente confusa la heredera Hyuuga.

**Neji:** "Con su permiso Hinata-sama, pero debo salir, esta tarde debo realizar una misión" – se excusó el genio Hyuuga y se retiró.

Hinata al estar sola, decidió darse un baño y salir a caminar un poco para poder pensar con más tranquilidad sobre su problema amoroso que tenía a cuestas.

Decidió ir en busca de uno de sus amigos para poder hablar con ellos y pedirles algunos consejos para poder tomar la mejor decisión y no arrepentirse después.

Y al primero que decidió buscar fue a Aburame Shino, pues era su compañero de equipo y aunque no era muy conversador, era bueno escuchando y dando consejos (jejejejeje al imaginar a Shino dando consejos sobre relaciones en pareja me hace reir XD).

Como no lo encontró en su casa, decidió buscarlo en el lugar donde entrenaban con Kurenai-sensei, para ver si estaba recogiendo algunos insectos como casi siempre hacía.

**Hinata:** "Ho-hola, Shino-kun" – le saludó tímidamente la ojiplata.

**Shino:** "Hola Hinata" – le respondió seriamente el chico de las gafas oscuras.

**Hinata:** "Shino-kun, po-podrías darme un con-consejo" – le dijo con algo de rubor en su rostro.

**Shino:** "Se trata de Naruto y Kinba" – le dijo sin ninguna expresión aparente.

**Hinata:** "¿Ya lo sa-sabías?" – le dijo con una enorme sorpresa en su rostro.

**Shino:** "No era muy difícil de imaginar, ya que siempre estuviste enamorada de Naruto" – le dijo sin importancia – "pero el problema es que, ahora estas con Kiba" – agregó dándole la espalda y recogiendo un insecto.

**Hinata:** "Shi-Shino-kun ¿qué es lo que debería hacer?" – le preguntó con una gran desesperación en su voz.

**Shino:** "Como imaginarás, no soy muy bueno para este tema" – le dijo con su seriedad normal (y quien no sabe que Shino no es bueno en temas de amor XD) – "pero, de aconsejo que sigas a tu corazón y luches por la persona que realmente amas" – agregó retirándose del lugar.

Hinata al escuchar estas palabras, decidió pensar que si realmente estaba enamorada de Naruto o de Kiba. Sin embargo, gracias al consejo del chico serio, sabía lo que debía hacer, aunque salga lastimada o lastime a otra persona.

Cuando estaba pensando en lo sucedido, apareció por ese lugar Kurenai-sensei, quien aparentemente estaba buscándola.

**Kurenai:** "Hinata, con que aquí estabas" – le dijo con su rostro lleno de preocupación.

**Hinata:** "Hola Kurenai-sensei" – le contestó con algo de incertidumbre.

**Kurenai:** "Dime ¿qué vas a hacer con el tema de Naruto y Kiba?" – le preguntó sumamente preocupada la mujer de ojos rojos (SOOO SEXYYY!!! XD).

Hinata se ruborizó al instante al saber que su sensei estaba preocupada por ella, en especial por su conflicto que estaba en su corazón.

**Hinata:** "No se pre-preocupe, Kurenai-sensei" – le dijo con mucho nerviosismo – "Shino-kun me aconsejó que si-siguiera a mi co-corazón" – le dijo con su rostro sumamente sonrojado.

**Kurenai:** "Entonces te decidirás por Naruto" – le dijo de la manera más natural.

**Hinata:** "KURENAI-SENSEI" – le gritó sumamente sorprendida y avergonzada.

**Kurenai:** "Discúlpame Hinata" – le dijo sumamente divertida y dándole una linda sonrisa (QUE SUERTE TIENE AZUMA!!!! ToT) – "pero aún sigues enamorada de él, y sé que Kiba sabrá como afrontar tu decisión" – agregó con algo más de seriedad.

Luego de decir esto, Kurenai desapareció dejando a Hinata un poco más confusa de lo que ya estaba, pero se fue rumbo a su mansión para descansar y pensar tranquilamente.

_Continuará_


	5. Chapter 5

**Holas, las actividades que realizo, me quitan demasiado tiempo, pero este es mi primer fic, así que, de ninguna manera lo voy a dejar incompleto.**

**Además de este fic, tengo planead crear un NaruHana, pues como dice Kisame Hoshigaki, casi no hay nada de NaruHana (**_**aunque personalmente me gusta más el NaruHina**_**) y también hacer un NaruTen, pues está en la misma situación que el anterior.**

**También me disculpo si en algún capítulo llego a 'mezclar' un poco a las parejas.**

**Sin más demora, les mando este capítulo.**

**¿Un nuevo objetivo?**

Capítulo 5: Una lucha esperada – un beso inesperado

Naruto se disponía a volver a su casa, después de su entrenamiento, pues ya era tarde y deseaba volver a dormir (_al parecer este pata duerme mucho XD_) para reponer sus energías y poder tener la pelea con Sasuke (_Sauske o Sasgay XD_).

Se había pasado todo su entrenamiento en sus nuevas técnicas sobre el control y moldeamiento de chakra (_para que vean ;D_) y con sus técnicas ya habituales, pensaba que sería más que suficiente para lograr vencer a Sasuke.

Demoró un buen rato para llegar a su casa, pues de camino se encontró con Rock Lee, el cual lo entretuvo hablando sobre su amistad, la juventud y todos los temas habituales que siempre menciona el 'genio del esfuerzo' (_discúlpenme, pero por razones 'técnicas' no pondré su conversación O.O _).

Cuando por fin pudo terminar su conversación con el admirador número uno de Maito Gai, decidió que era hora de comer un 'poco de ramen', ya que estaba hambriento y no había probado bocado en todas las horas que pasó entrenando.

Una vez satisfecho (_tan solo fueron unos 20 tazones de ramen XD_), optó por ir derecho a su cama y no prolongar más su fatiga, pero no tomó en cuenta el hecho de encontrarse con Kiba e Ino caminando hacia casa de los Yamanaka. No le dio importancia y siguió su camino, pero justo tenía que pasar por donde estaban sus amigos.

Trató de no llamar mucho su atención y he hizo lo que Shikamaru casi siempre hace: _aparentar no prestar atención_.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la 'pareja', hizo como si estuviera caminando y pensando en cosas importantes que tenían toda su atención en ese momento.

Si embargo, pasó por alto el buen olfato del Inuzuka, el cual al sentirlo, casi entra en un ataque de ira, si no hubiera sido por la rubia que lo acompañaba en esos momentos, tal vez lo hubiera encarado y reñido con él.

**Ino:** "Buenas noches, Naruto" – dijo la rubia en tono amistoso.

**Naruto:** "Buenas noches Ino" – le dijo mostrando su clásica sonrisa – "buenas noches cara de perro" – esta vez le dirigió la palabra al castaño.

**Kiba:** "Hola Naruto" – respondió con un notable tono de molestia.

**Naruto:** "No quiero ser descortés, pero me tengo que retirar" – le informó el rubio, reanudando su camino – "además no me gustaría interrumpir su caminata" – agregó con su clásica cara zorruna.

Al escuchar esto, los aludidos se sonrojaron hasta más no poder y comenzaron a gritarle al Uzumaki, pero este ya se había alejado lo suficiente para estar seguro de que no lo alcanzarían.

**Naruto:** "_No puedo creer que ese cara de perro esté engañando a Hinata-chan" _– pensó el joven rubio – "_Hablaré con ese sujeto mañana, y si está haciendo lo que he pensado, le daré la paliza de su vida"_ – finalizó sus pensamientos.

Pero al terminar de pensar se paró en seco, pues lo pensado anteriormente era una muestra clara de celos protectores hacia Hinata. Decidió no darle mucha importancia e irse a dormir para no alargar más su hora de sueño.

Mientras que con Ino y Kiba, estaban nerviosos por lo que el rubio había comentado.

**Kiba: **"_Demonios¿por qué me siento así?, pues sólo fue una broma además yo estoy con Hinata_" – pensaba el castaño sumamente confuso.

**Ino: **"_Maldito Naruto, no puede ser que haya dicho semejante estupidez, pero… ¿por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?_" – le cuestionaba la linda rubia.

Minutos de incómodo silencio pasaron, hasta que Kiba decidió hablar.

**Kiba:** "Es mejor no hacerle caso al baka de Naruto" – le comentó sumamente nervioso el amante de los animales (_sonó como si fuera zoofilo XD_).

**Ino: **"Ti-tienes razón, mejor retirémonos" – le propuso la chica de traje morado.

Así ambos retornaron con su viaje, pero sin poder apartar de su mente lo dicho anteriormente por el rubio.

Durante todo el trayecto del recorrido, ambos se veían fugazmente, sin que el otro notara que lo hacía.

Hablaron un poco más, pero esta vez no de sus relaciones amorosos (_obviamente, pues estaban con la palta de Naruto / palta bochorno_), sino de temas sobre su vida cotidiana, sus relaciones con los demás ninjas y sus misiones anteriores.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de los Yamanaka, Kiba se encontraba en un situación incómoda, pues si el Uzumaki no se hubiera aparecido, había pensado en despedirse como normalmente lo hacía, pero ahora estaba sumamente confuso.

Por ka misma situación estaba pasando la rubia, pues lo que dijo Naruto todavía estaba presente en sus recuerdos y no los podía sacar de su cabeza.

Después de unos instantes de suma confusión, Kiba decidió marcharse como lo había pensado mucho antes que el rubio se cruzara en su camino: _solamente diciendo "hasta luego"_. Justo cuando iba a decirle esas palabras, la rubia tropieza por estar pensando en lo que dijo el Uzumaki y por acto-reflejo, el joven Inuzuka la atrapa antes que se caiga.

Una vez que estuvo en los brazos del joven con las marcas rojas en las mejillas, la señorita Yamanaka no pudo ocultar el rubor que estaba recorriendo sus mejillas. De la misma manera se encontraba el castaño, pues era una posición sumamente comprometedora y la cual los dejó con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos se perdían en los ojos del otro: Ino dentro del color café de los ojos del Inuzuka y este en el color azul de la Yamanaka.

Sin poder evitarlo, debido a la excitación y la adrenalina que fluía en ambos, sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron y se fundieron en un beso que empezó tímidamente y luego obtuvo una gran pasión.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, inmediatamente se separaron y sumamente nerviosos se retiraron: Ino ingresó a su casa y Kiba se dirigió a la suya.

Pero esa noche ambos no pudieron dormir tranquilamente, y no fue por el beso, sino que, a pasar de estar 'enamorados' de otras personas, no se arrepentían de lo que habían hecho.

Con esa confusión dentro de sus cabezas, cedieron a los brazos de Morfeo, pero eso no les iba a aliviar lo que había hecho, pues individualmente pensaron que a la mañana siguiente, deberían hablar con el otro sobre lo sucedido esa noche y que acciones deberían llevar a cabo.

A la mañana siguiente, el joven de ojo azul y rojo, decidió alistarse y dirigirse al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo su lucha contra su 'rival de toda la vida'.

En su camino hacia el lugar del encuentro, no pudo evitar pensar si Sasuke se había vuelto más fuerte y le daría una buena pelea, o lo vencería fácilmente. Decidió no subestimar a su oponente y recordar las técnicas que este empleaba.

Una vez que llegó al lugar, se dispuso a esperar a su contrincante.

Por otro lado, el Uchiha estaba sumamente animado porque sabía que el Uzumaki 'debería ser un buen entrenamiento' para mejorar sus habilidades. No se guardaría ninguna técnica, pues sabía que él tampoco sería amable.

Se dirigió al lugar donde librarían su encuentro, pero se encontró con cierta joven de ojos verdes y cabellos rosas.

**Sakura:** "Sasuke-kun¡Buenos días!" – le saludó con mucha energía.

**Sasuke:** "Hola Sakura" – le contestó con desgano.

**Sakura: **"¿De ver-verdad te enfrentarás a Naruto?" – le preguntó con mucho nerviosismo.

**Sasuke: **"Para eso pactamos este combate" – le respondió sumamente serio – "además deseo comprobar que tan fuerte es él" – agregó – "_y descubrir hasta donde pueden llegar mis capacidades_" – pensó.

La ojiverde recordó la gran rivalidad que ambos tenían desde hace años, que de seguro no había desaparecido con el hecho de que el rubio estuvo 'ausente' por cinco años.

Decidió acompañar al poseedor del Sharingan, para ayudar a cualquiera que saliera gravemente herido de esa pelea. Además vería el resultado del combate y sabría cual de los dos era el más fuerte.

Cuando ambos llegaron al lugar pactado, se sorprendieron al ver que el Uzumaki ya los estaba esperando y los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

**Naruto: **"Hola muchachos" – los saludó sumamente animado - ¿listo para el combate, Sasuke? – agregó antes que le contestaran.

Como respuesta por parte del Uchiha, observó que había activado su técnica de línea sucesora: el Sharingan.

El rubio mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**Naruto:** "Sakura-chan, no te preocupes por el resultado de esta pelea, te aseguro que ninguno saldrá muerto" – le afirmó sacándose las gafas para sol (_se me olvidó escribir, que esta es la última vez que Naruto utiliza estas gafas, pues de ahora en adelante mostrará sus ojos a todo el mundo XD_).

Cuando la pelirrosa escuchó estas palabras, no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio, pero eso no significaba que alguno saldría gravemente herido.

Después de decir esto, ambos contrincantes se pusieron en guardia.

**Naruto:** "¿Estas listo Sasuke?" – preguntó en forma desafiante el rubio.

**Sasuke:** "Cuando quieras, perdedor" – contestó en forma arrogante el pelinegro.

Pasaron unos segundos, en donde el silencio reinaba, hasta que ambos se lanzaron al ataque sólo con taijutsu.

El primero en tratar de conectar un golpe fue el portador del Kyuubi, que con un derechazo intentó darle en el rostro del Uchiha. Al eludir el golpe del Uzumaki, el pelinegro trató de impactar el pecho de su oponente con una patada, pero también fue esquivado. Ahora era el turno del rubio, que esta vez intentó darle con una patada al Uchiha, sin embargo no obtuvo éxito. Esta vez el Uchiha se perfilaba para darle un puñetazo al joven de los ojos azul y rojo, sin éxito alguno.

Así pasaron unos minutos, en donde ambos esquivaban y trataban de impactar al contrario. El combate estaba en iguales condiciones de habilidades en el taijutsu, así que decidieron hacer sus técnicas especiales para subir el nivel de la pelea.

**Naruto: **"Bueno Sasuke, dejemos el calentamiento y pasemos a la verdadera pelea" – le dijo el Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**Sasuke:** "No podría estar más de acuerdo" – le contestó con una pose de arrogancia.

Ambos empezaron a medir su distancia y alistarse para atacar.

Naruto decidió hacerle una treta al Uchica, pues sacó un kunai y lo envolvió con un papel explosivo, lanzándolo cerca al pelinegro. Este, al darse cuenta del papel que rodeaba al kunai, decidó esquivarlo y alistarse para el contra-ataque, pero fue sorprendido por otro kunai que estaba casi en su rostro y que a duras penas logró esquivar.

Un sorprendido Sasuke estaba viendo a un Naruto un divertido, pues lo había engañado totalmente, pues pensó que el kunai con el papel explosivo era lo que el rubio le tenía preparado, pero no contó que le había preparado otro kunai y lo que era peor, también calculó la dirección por la cual el esquivaría el primer kunai.

"_No hay duda de que este combate será muy entretenido_" – pensó Sasuke.

**Naruto: **"Kage Bushin no jutsu".

Dijo el rubio y al instante aparecieron cuatro clones que rodearon de inmediato al Uchiha.

**Sasuke:** "¿Eso es todo?" – le preguntó con un gran tono de decepción – "en realidad esperaba algo más interesante" – agregó con una mirada desafiante.

**Naruto: **"Las cosas más sencillas, a veces son las más efectivas" – afirmó con cierto tono de intriga.

Justo después de decirle eso a su rival, los clones comenzaron a realizar un a serie de jutsus, todos diferentes y listos para atacar en cuanto recibieran la orden del original.

El poseedor del Sharigan se puso alerta y comenzó a ver los jutsus que el contenedor del Kyuubi les estaba mandando a realizar.

**Naruto: **"A este ataque lo llamo _Combo elemental_" – le informó el joven de los ojos azul y rojo.

El Uchiha ya estaba copiando los jutsus, para que en un futuro los utilize, sin importarle que tan sencillos o complicados fueran estos.

**Clon1:** "Doton Doryuudan" – dijo el clon que se encontraba tras Sasuke.

**Clon2:** "Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu" – replicó casi al instante el que estaba ubicado a la derecha de Sasuke, anticipándose por si escapaba por su lado.

**Clon3:** "Fuuton Renkuudan" – agregó el que estaba a su izquierda de Sasuke, por si esquivaba para su lado.

**Clon4:** "Raiiton Housenka" – dijo el que estaba ubicado frente a Sasuke.

(_Las dos últimas técnicas las saqué de un foro en el Internet XD_)

Al verse rodeado por las cuatro técnicas elementales, el poseedor del Sharingan estaba decidiendo por donde esquivar el ataque de los clones de su rival, pero por preocuparse por donde debería esquivar y alistarse para contraatacar, fue atrapado por la técnica del Naruto original (_por si se preguntan cual es la técnica, le diré que es la Doton Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu_).

Cuando se percató que el rubio no se encontraba donde lo había visto por última vez, entendió que ese 'Combo elemental' como le llamaba Naruto, era de naturalezas diferentes, sino que el también lograba neutralizar a su enemigo, sujetándolo por debajo de la tierra y así anulando cualquier intento por escapar.

Por su parte, la espectadora estaba totalmente sorprendida por la gran estrategia que había elaborado el joven Uzumaki y como había calculado hasta el más mínimo detalle para lograr que sea perfecta.

El Uchiha sólo pudo preparar su cuerpo para recibir el impacto de todas esas técnicas, pues si se disponía a atacar al verdadero Naruto, perdería tiempo y lo más importante, estaría aún más vulnerable de lo que ya estaba.

El primer impacto que recibió su cuerpo fue la técnica de tierra (_Dragón de tierra, para ser más exactos XD_), el cual tenía la fuerza suficiente para herirlo de gravedad. En seguida recibió el impacto del fuego y del viento, los cuales lo dejaron con un extremo dolor en ambos lados de su cuerpo. Por último recibió las esferas de rayo, las cuales casi le hacen perder el conocimiento y lo llevaron al límite de su resistencia.

Cuando las cuatro técnicas culminaron, el verdadero Naruto salió y pudo ver el estado de su contrincante y no pudo evitar esbozar una pícara sonrisa.

**Naruto:** "Vamos Sasuke, levántate de una vez, pues no las técnicas no fueron lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte un gran daño" – informó el Uzumaki de manera calmada para que la espectadora también lo escuche.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el joven de cabellos negros, se levantó con mucha dificultad, pues aunque el 'Combo elemental' del Uzumaki no fue realizado con mucho chakra para dañar a su enemigo, recibir semejantes ataques deja un gran daño físico al receptor.

**Sasuke:** "E-eso fue bueno" – respondió el poseedor del Sharingan con algo de dificultad – "pero te hará falta más que eso para derrotarme" – le dijo sumamente confiado.

En ese mismo instante se lanzó al ataque con una velocidad impresionante, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente empezó a lanzarle shurikens y kunais. Cuando el rubio esquivo ese ataque, el moreno apareció justo delante de él y le hizo su Shishi Rendan, la cual gran daño al rubio, pero logró incorporarse casi al instante.

Pasaron unos segundos en donde un gran silencio reinó en el campo de batalla, pero fue roto tras la mirada desafiante de ambos contrincantes, confirmándose que realizarían sus técnicas más mortales.

**Sasuke:** "Chidori" – dijo y al instante comenzó a cargar chakra en su mano derecha.

**Naruto: **"Rasengan" – contestó casi al instante y también hizo la misma acción que el Uchiha.

Sakura se paralizó al ver que técnicas estaban realizando sus amigos y decidió intervenir, pero alguien la detuvo. Cuando giró para ver quien era, estaba Kakashi con una un semblante expectante (_bueno, eso se supone que muestra a través de su máscara_).

Justo cuando la chica de cabellos rosados voltea a ver a los peleadores, estos se habían lanzado el uno contra el otro, haciendo que sus técnicas se impacten al unísono.

Eso creó una especie de esfera de color blanca, dentro de la cual ambos estaban forcejeando para ver cual de ellos obtendrían la victoria.

A los pocos segundos, la esfera comenzó a desvanecerse y pudieron ver dos siluetas: una de ellas estaba parada y la otra estaba con una rodilla clavada en el suelo y a punto de caerse.

Cuando por fin pudieron ver quien era el vencedor, se sorprendieron al verlos sonriendo pero el que se llevaba la victoria era el rubio, pues estaba de pie, mientras que el Uchiha claramente estaba agotado y con una rodilla clavada en el suelo.

Sakura rápidamente se acercó a ayudar a ambos, pero e Uzumaki le dijo que se encargara de Sasuke, pues él podía recuperarse más rápido que una persona normal.

Kakashi también se acercó a los jóvenes y los felicitó por la gran lucha que habían tenido hace unos minutos, pero también les advirtió que si la Hokage-sama se enteraba, estarían en problemas. Dicho esto desapareció sin nada más que agregar.

Una vez que la ojiverde terminó de tratar al Uchiha, el rubio se despidió de ellos, diciendo en tono burlesco que necesitaba darse un baño y comer unos cuantos tazones de ramen. Al oír estas palabras, a ambos jóvenes les salieron una enrome gota de sudor en la cabeza y lo dejaron irse.

Por otro lado, un confuso Kiba se encontraba paseando con su gran acompañante can, el cual estaba sumamente grande y antes de poder hablar con su dueño, se alejó con una velocidad que sorprendió a su dueño. Pero al poco tiempo se percató del porque su perro había huido de ese lugar. La razón era muy simple: una rubia de ojos azule estaba cerca y como sabía del problema que su amo estaba metido, mejor era alejarse para no verse involucrado.

**Kiba:** "_Maldito Akamaru_" – pensó el castaño – "_al menos me pudiste advertir_".

Ino, al percatarse de la presencia de Kiba, no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente nerviosa, pues en su mente aún estaba presente el beso de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía evitarlo, dado que tenían que hablarlo en algún momento.

**Ino: **"Ho-hola Kiba" – saludó con mucho nerviosismo.

**Kiba:** "Hola Ino" – contestó aparentando tranquilidad.

Luego de ese saludo, pasaron largos minutos de incómodo silencio, en el cual ambos no podían verse a la cara directamente.

**Kiba:** "Creo que tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó ayer" – advirtió el castaño.

**Ino: **"Justo en eso estaba pensando" – agregó la rubia.

Entonces el Inuzuka le sugirió ir a un lugar tranquilo para hablar de ese tema, esa sugerencia fue apoyada por la Yamanaka y decidieron hablar en el parque donde hace un par de horas se habían encontrado y charlado amenamente.

Cuando llegaron, no sabían quien debería comenzar con la conversación.

Pasaron segundos donde el silencio estaba presente, hasta que ambos se miraron a los ojos y decidieron no postergar lo inevitable.

**Kiba:** "Con respecto a lo que pasó ayer…" – comenzó un serio castaño.

**Ino:** "Fue algo que ninguno de los dos pudo prever" – agregó la rubia.

**Kiba:** "Además fue por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos" – dijo un ya más tranquilo Inuzuka.

**Ino:** "Es entendible que en ese tipo de situación suceda lo que nos sucedió" – comentó la Yamanaka.

Pero aunque seguían 'justificándose' por lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, sus rostros cada vez estaban más y más cerca, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta que lo único que separaba sus rostros eran unos escasos centímetros.

Para su mala suerte, justo en esos momentos sus senseis estaban caminando por ese parque y pudieron ver todo lo que estaba pasando.

**Kurenai:** "Esto no me gusta nada" – dijo la hermosa mujer de los ojos rojos (_so sexy XD_).

**Asuma:** "¿Acaso Kiba no estaba con Hinata?" – comentó el hombre con su inseparable cigarrillo (_suertudo ToT_).

**Kurenai:** "Sabes que es verdad" – contestó con un cierto tono de ira (_no porque estuviera con Hinata, sino por lo que estaba viendo_) – "ahora tendrá que responder a unas cuantas preguntas" – agregó.

**Asuma:** "Lo mejor será irnos de este lugar" – comentó un despreocupado Sarutobi – "además no estamos seguro de lo que hacen" – agregó.

Kurenai y Asuma decidieron retirarse de ese lugar, aunque la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, no muy convencida de que era la mejor idea.

Unos segundos después, ambos se separaron rápidamente (_entiéndase por Kiba e Ino_), para no terminar lo que ambos habían empezado.

**Kiba:** "Cre-creo que es me-mejor que me retire" – apenas pudo terminar la frase un castaño por el rubor y los nervios que tenía en ese momento.

**Ino: **"Yo tam-también debo ir-irme" – contestó una ruborizada y nerviosa rubia – "te-tengo que a-ayudar en la tienda" – agregó para luego salir corriendo en dirección a su tienda.

Al ver esto, el castaño decidió ir a su casa y no pensar más en lo que estaba pasando con Ino, pues le estaba afectando en su criterio y en sus acciones.

Además el ya estaba con Hinata y no debería estar pensando en otras mujeres (_como si fuera posible… jejejeje Creo que algunos me entienden XD_).

Pero con lo que no contaban, era que no sólo Kurenai y Asuma los habían observado, pues a lo lejos estaba oculta una niña de cabellos castaños con los ojos de color plateado y con una cara de pocos amigos.

**Hanabi: **"Kiba-kun, no sabes en el problema en el que te has metido" – sonreía misteriosamente la hermana menor de Hinata.

Después de decir estas palabras, se retiró rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga, para poder pensar en cómo sacaría ventaja de la situación en la que se encontraba.

_Continuará_

**Jejejejejejeje, Hanabi ya hizo su aparición y si se preguntan si será de gran influencia en la historia, bueno les diré que el papel que juega, no es de vital importancia, pero también no es un rol menor el que va a ejercer sobre algunos personajes.**

**Si se preguntan sobre los personajes que aparecerán en este fic, bueno tengo planeado hacer unas cuantas apariciones a los más conocidos, pero con forme a los enemigos… todavía no lo tengo claro… si hay sugerencias, mándelas pues para un episodio de suma importancia, debe haber gran pelea.**

**También tengo planeado hacer unos cuantos enredos amorosos con los personajes, para que la historia sea un poco más interesante.**

**See ya later**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holas!!! Como tan?!! Jejejeje, estoy dando un tiempito para descansar y continuar con el fic.**

**Las actividades que estoy realizando en la universidad tan que me salen de la pm y por ahora todo esta bien… por ahora XD.**

**Sin intenciones de molestarlos más, ahora les dejo este capítulo.**

**PD. No se olviden de sugerir parejas (**_**en general**_**) y una fija para Naruto (**_**exceptuando a Hinata, pues ella ganó la primera ronda**_**) para crear de una vez el trama con las otras chicas.**

**¿Un nuevo objetivo?**

Capítulo 6: La broma de Hanabi – Comienza la misión

Ya era de noche en Konoha, sin embargo todavía no era lo suficientemente tarde para irse a dormir.

Un ninja rubio estaba regresando a su casa después de darse 'una pequeña cena' (_como de 20 tazones de ramen_) y pensando sobre las que obstáculos tendría en su camino para la misión que le encomendó Tsunade.

Pensó que lo más común que hiciera la Hokage, sería mandar a unos cuantos jounin para hacerle frente y uno que otro AMBU.

Cuando estaba pensando en la misión, un gran sentimiento de impaciencia y euforia recorrían su cuerpo (_a pesar de haber madurado, todavía le gustaban las cosas emocionantes_).

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su casa, alguien le lanza un kunai que apuntaba a su cabeza, pero con una gran tranquilidad logra atraparlo justo antes de llegar a su destino.

**Naruto:** "No crees que es de mala educación saludar a las personas de esa manera" – recriminó hacia su atacante.

Desde las sombras sale una kunoichi de cabellos violetas con una sonrisa un tanto engreída.

**Anko:** "Muy bien, gusano" – contesta con un tono de satisfacción – "parece ser que estas en plena forma y listo para tu misión" – agregó.

El Uzumaki le da una mirada pícara con su sonrisa característica.

**Naruto:** "Si quieres ponerme a prueba, dime donde y cuando" – dijo con aire de altanería.

**Anko:** "Veo que eres muy valiente" – afirmó la mujer de la gran chaqueta – "pero no eres rival para mí" – agregó con un tono desafiante.

**Naruto:** "Eso lo veremos" – repuso el rubio.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y en un parpadeo, el rubio desaparece y se coloca detrás de mujer, quien se sorprende de lo rápido que era le joven.

**Naruto:** "Parece ser" – dijo con un tono serio – "que no eres tan buena como pensabas" – agregó colocando un kunai en su cuello.

Anko, al verse totalmente sorprendida y en una posición sumamente desfavorable, optó por no molestar más al rubio y retitarse.

Al ver esto, el rubio antes de que se retire le dedica una sonrisa y entra a su casa para descansar.

Mientras tanto, en masión Hyuuga, habían terminado de cenar y todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Todos excepto la hija menor de Hiashi Hyuuga, quien se dirigía al cuarto de su hermana.

**Hanabi:** "Onee-chan, ¿estas ocupada?" – pregunta de una manera inocente.

**Hinata:** "Iie,… ¿q-qué se te o-ofrece Hanabi-chan?" – dice la hermana mayor.

**Hanabi:** "Sólo quería conversar contigo" – responde la castaña.

**Hinata:** "E-entonces toma a-asiento" – le propone la chica de cabellos negros avioletados.

Hanabi toma asiento en la orilla de la cama, mientras que su hermana estaba en su sentada frente a su escritorio.

**Hinata:** "¿D-de qué quieres h-hablarme Hanabi-chan?" – pregunta un tanto nerviosa la mayor de las hermanas Hyuuga, pues era muy raro que su hermana quisiera hablar con ella.

**Hanabi:** "Quería hablarte sobre tu novio, Kiba" – le responde sin prestarle mucha atención a su reacción.

Hinata se sorprende y analiza que su hermana sabía algo que ella posiblemente desconociera.

**Hinata:** "¿Q-qué es lo que p-pasa con Kiba-kun?" – pregunta con cierto temor.

**Hanabi:** "No es lo que pasa con _él_, sino lo que sientes por _él_" – contesta dándole cierto énfasis al pronombre.

**Hinata:** "¿P-por qué me p-preguntas eso?" – repone aún más nerviosa.

**Hanabi:** "Sólo responde mi pregunta, nee-chan" – contesta con tono serio.

**Hinata:** "A… a mi m-me gusta K-Kiba-kun" – responde pero con cierto temor.

Hanabi muestra una gran sonrisa por la respuesta de su hermana, pero decidió que no era un buen momento para decirle lo que vio hace un par de horas. Sin embargo, por el tono de la respuesta de su hermana, sabía que no lo había dicho totalmente segura, por lo que optó por divertirse con ella.

**Hanabi:** "Entonces, ¿no te molestaría si invitara a salir a Naruto-kun?" – pregunta con un aire falso de esperanza y estrellitas en sus ojos (_XD_).

(_Jejejejeje, le puse el kun, para que haga un poco más creíble su proposición XD_).

La hija mayor del clan Hyuuga, literalmente se le desencajó su mandíbula y estuvo ausente durante un par de minutos.

Ante esta escena, su hermana se divertía, pero mostró una preocupación falsa y la ayudó a reaccionar.

**Hanabi:** "Onee-chan… ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?" – le pregunta con falsa preocupación.

**Hinata:** "Na-Naru-Naruto-kun" – dijo con cierta dificultad – "¿por qué deseas salir con él?" – formula la pregunta con cierto tono de molestia.

**Hanabi:** "La verdad… es que me gusta" – responde simulando nerviosismo – "además… no creo que te moleste ¿o si onee-chan?" – agregó mirándola acusadoramente.

Hinata al sentirse observada de esa manera, le da un ataque de nervios y se siente algo confusa.

**Hinata:** "P-para nada" – responde con cierto nerviosismo.

**Hanabi:** "Entonces… mañana le pediré que salga conmigo" – dice levantándose de su cama – "muchas gracias por sacarme de esa duda onee-chan" – agrega abrazando a su hermana, fingiendo mucha alegría.

Hinata en esos momentos estaba desconectada del mundo, no sólo su hermana le había dicho que le gustaba Naruto y que quería salir con él, sino que también le había preguntado si le molestaría que ella salga con el rubio y para rematar las cosas, ella la estaba abrazando.

Después de abrazarla, la castaña decide irse a su habitación despidiéndose de una no muy conciente Hinata.

Por otro lado, las personas que no tenían una 'muy buena noche', eran Ino y Kiba, pues ambos habían estado a punto de besarse (_por segunda ocasión_) y no podían conciliar el sueño, por lo que estuvieron la mayor parte de la noche en vela.

A la mañana siguiente, Tsunade había hecho llamar a todos los 'novatos y al grupo de Gai', que se presenten a primera hora del día.

En sólo cuestión de minutos, todos estaban en la oficina (_exceptuando a Naruto_).

**Tsunade:** "Se preguntarán el motivo de la llamada" – comienza a explicar la lider de Konoha – "es muy sencillo" – da una breve pausa – "quiero que ustedes se encarguen de detener a Naruto, quien intentará tomar un pergamino que está en una de nuestras bases al norte del país del fuego" – finaliza la exuberante rubia, lista para responder a las preguntas de los presentes.

**Sasuke:** "¿Y para que es todo eso?" – pregunta con su frialdad caracaterística el poseedor de Sharingan.

**Tsunade:** "Es parte de su prueba para ver si podrá seguir entrenando individualmente o reinsertarlo en un grupo" – contesta la Godaime.

**Shino:** "Lo enfrentaremos en serio, o sólo para distraerlo" – dijo con total inexpresividad el amo de los insectos.

**Tsunade:** "Eso lo dejo a su criterio" – contesta la rubia – "pero les diré lo mismo que le advertía al rubio… no herirlo de gravedad." – agrega la Sanin con un tono serio y amenazador.

**Shikamaru:** "Mendosuke…" – bostezó el manipulador de las sombras – "entonces tendremos que ponernos serios, porque dudo que Naruto sea condescendiente con nosotros" – agregó con su habitual tono de pereza.

Todos los presentes entendieron lo que el Nara estaba tratando de decirles y asintieron al unísono.

**Neji:** "Hokage-sama" – dirigió la palabra hacia la rubia – "¿cuánto tiempo nos tomará hacer esta misión?" – preguntó el genio de los Hyuuga.

**Tsunade:** "No hay límite de tiempo establecido" – contesta con un tono sumamente serio – "la misión acaba si Naruto trae el pergamino o si uds. traen a Naruto" – repuso sumamente seria.

A Sasuke, Neji, Lee y Kiba les emocionó la idea de poder pelear en serio con el rubio y no tener problemas después (_pero Sangay, ya perdiste contra él jejejeje_) por haberse excedido en su batalla.

Mientras que Hinata y Sakura no estaban seguras de lo que iban a hacer cuando les toque enfrentarse al rubio.

Por otro lado, TenTen, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino no les entusiasmaba mucho la idea de pelear contra el rubio, pero como era una misión, debían hacerlo.

Después de unos minutos, todos se retiraron para prepararse y partir hacia el lugar designado por la Hokage.

En otro lado de Konoha, se encontraba un rubio con ojos de diferentes colores con un nuevo traje que llamaba mucho la atención (_vestía una casaca o chamarra negra con un zorro naranja bordado en la parte posterior, un polo naranja con letras negras las cual tenía la frase:"Here comes the pain" y unos pantalones negros con algunos detalles naranjas, simulando cortes por los laterales de las piernas_) y se dirigía hacia la oficina de la Hokage, para empezar su misión.

Trataba de formular una estrategia previa para cada tipo de situación, que posiblemente llegaría a estar en un determinado tiempo. Ahora utilizaba MUCHO más su cabeza, pues anteriormente, sólo se lanzaba al ataque sin ningún tipo de plan y no consideraba las consecuencias de sus actos.

Unos minutos después, llegó a su destino y con la sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizó, entró a ver a la exuberante rubia.

**Naruto:** "Buenos días, Hokage-sama" – saluda muy animado el rubio.

**Tsunade:** "Buenos días Naruto" – devuelve el saludo la Sanin – "por lo que veo, estás listo para tu misión" – agrega.

**Naruto:** "Desde ayer que estoy más que listo" – dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

**Tsunade:** "Muy bien" – repone la Godaime – "este es el mapa del lugar donde debes dirigirte" – le alcanza un mapa – "sólo tienes una oportunidad y si fallas, ya sabes lo que pasará" – finaliza la rubia.

**Naruto:** "No te preocupes, pues YO NO FALLARÉ" – enfatiza el Uzumaki.

Luego de decir esto, el rubio se despide de la rubia y decide salir hacia el lugar que está marcado en el mapa y realizar con éxito su misión.

Por otro lado, los 'oponentes' del Uzumaki, estaban colocándose con sus respectivas parejas, las cuales fueron seleccionadas por Shikamaru y designadas a cuidar un lugar en específico (_las parejas fueron las siguientes: Shikamaru – Ino, Neji – Kiba, TenTen – Hinata, Shino, Chouji – Lee, Sakura - Sasuke_) (_si se pregunta por qué Shino está sólo, la respuesta es simple: son 11 los elegidos para esta misión, exceptuando a Naruto y él también es un genio en cuanto a combates se refieren_).

Se separaron y ocuparon los lugares que les correspondían, aunque algunos no estaban muy seguros de lo que realizarían.

Mientras Shikamaru y TenTen colocaban trampas, los demás inspeccionaban el área que los rodeaba y buscaban un buen lugar para camuflarse y emboscar al rubio.

El rubio se acercaba a su objetivo con una rapidez asombrosa, pareciera que no tocaba las ramas de los árboles mientras se desplazaba por ellas.

Justo antes de llegar cerca del perímetro de la torre, en la cual se encontraba el pergamino que andaba buscando, decidió inspeccionar la zona.

Como lo había pensado, sintió las presencias de chakras conocidos y el lugar de su escondite. Pero él ya había elaborado un plan para ese tipo de situación, por lo que disidió ponerlo en marcha.

El rubio utilizó su técnica favorita "Kage Bushin no jutsu" y creó a seis clones para distraer a sus contrincantes.

Shika-Ino

Uno de los clones se acercó al área que les tocaba proteger a esta pareja, y al ver a 'Naruto' aproximarse a las trampas, decidieron seguirlo para atacarlo en el momento justo.

**Ino:** "Oye Shika" – dijo en susurro la rubia – "¿no crees que Naruto no ha cambiado en nada?" – preguntó de manera sorpresiva.

**Shikamaru:** "Mendosuke… no debes estar tan confiada Ino, ya que no sabemos que tipo de entrenamiento tuvo en los últimos años" – contestó de forma calmada y algo perezosa el castaño.

**Ino:** "Pero… si esta entrando de esta manera tan despreo…".

No pudo terminar la frase, pues el 'rubio' había activado una de las trampas, la cual esquivo a duras penas.

En esos momentos, Ino decide distraerlo, para que Shikamaru utilice su "Kage Mane no jutsu" y ella lo remate con su "Shintenshin no jutsu", para poder terminar con la misión encomendada.

**Clon1:** "Hola Ino" – saluda de manera pícara, mirándola con cierta lujuria, que a la rubia no le agradó mucho.

**Ino:** "Naruto-baka, deja de mirarme así" – advirtió la rubia.

**Clon1:** "Pero… ¿qué tiene de malo el verte así?" – preguntó de manera pícara.

**Ino:** "Pareces un pervertido con esa mirada" – contestó con cierto rubor en su rostro.

Shikamaru, es cual todavía se mantenía escondido, trataba de no darle mucha importancia sobre la discusión que ambos tenían, pues pensaba que era algo problemático.

En esos instantes, Ino se lanzó al ataque, pero su taijutsu no tuvo ningún efecto sobre el clon, pues este eludía todos los golpes que ella trataba de conectar.

Shikamaru vio su oportunidad, cuando 'Naruto' acercó su espalda al árbol que se encontraba justo al frente de él.

**Clon1:** "¿Q-qué sucede?" – pregunta el clon al ver que no se podía mover – "jejejeje, esto debe ser obra de la persona más perezosa que conozco" – agregó con una sonrisa.

**Shikamaru:** "Kagemane no jutsu, completo" – dice el Nara saliendo de su escondite.

**Ino:** "Ahora sólo falta el toque final" – agrega la rubia que empezaba a formar sus sellos.

**Clon1:** "Jajajajaja…" – reía escandalosamente el rubio – "¿de verdad creen que me iban a capturar tan fácilmente?" - le planteó el rubio.

Ino: "Eso es justamente lo que acabamos de hacer" – responde la Yamanaka de manera muy segura.

**Clon1:** "Lamento decirlo, pero…" – hace una pausa – "sólo buscaba distraerlos unos momentos" – agrega el clon justo antes de desaparecer.

Ino y Shikamaru se quedaron sorprendidos y rápidamente buscaron al Naruto real.

Neji – Kiba

Neji y Kiba estaban esperando al Uzumaki escondidos sobre la rama de un árbol.

**Clon2:** "¿A quién esperamos?" – dice un rubio tras ellos.

Neji y Kiba, por la impresión que les causó, casi se caen al suelo.

**Neji:** "¿Cómo lograste evadir el olfato de Kiba?" – preguntó un frustrado genio Hyuuga.

**Clon2:** "Eso es fácil" – respondió sin darle mucha importancia – "sólo me impregné el aroma de unas cuantas flores que crecen cerca de aquí" – terminó de responder el 'Uzumaki'.

**Kiba:** "Pero ahora te que te mostraste, no te dejaremos avanzar más" – advirtió el Inuzuka.

Justo en ese momento, Neji activó su "Byakugan" y Kiba ingirió su píldora soldado y utilizó su "Gijyuu ninpou, Shikyaku no jutsu".

El combate comenzó cuando el 'rubio' se lanzó contra los castaños, haciendo que estos se separen y se preparen para el contra-ataque.

Kiba fue el primero en atacarlo, pues gracias a la píldora soldado, sus habilidades físicas habían aumentado junto con su cantidad de chakra.

El clon esquivó el "Gatsuuga" del el Inuzuka, pero tuvo muy poco tiempo de reaccionar ante el ataque del Hyuuga, quien casi logra impactarlo con su Juuken.

Lo único que hacía el clon era esquivar y tratar de contra-atacar sin utilizar las técnicas del original, lo que sorprendió al genio Hyuuga. Al darse cuenta de que podía ser descubierto, decide utilizar el "Rasengan", para despistarlo.

**Clon2:** "Es hora de ponerse serio" - y comenzó a acumular chakra en su mano derecha – "Rasengan" – dijo lanzándose contra el Hyuuga.

Al ver el ataque tan obvio, decide esquivarlo y utilizar su "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou", el cual impacta de lleno contra el clon, haciéndolo desaparecer.

Sorprendidos de haber sido distraídos por un clon, deciden buscar al verdadero Naruto.

TenTen – Hinata

Ambas estaba listas para enfrentarse a Naruto (_bueno una más que la otra XD_) y lo esperaban pacientemente.

**Clon3:** "Lamento haberlas hecho esperar, preciosas" – le dijo colgado de cabeza sobre una rama más alta.

Al escuchar estas palabras, TenTen sonrió y Hinata se ruborizó.

**TenTen:** "No te preocupes, acabamos de llegar" – repuso la castaña, siguiéndole la corriente al 'rubio'.

**Clon3:** "En ese caso…" – hizo una pausa – "¿por qué no comenzamos con nuestra cita?" – agrega con cierto tono pícaro.

Hinata prácticamente estaba paralizada al ver el rostro del rubio, el cual estaba observándola atentamente.

El clon bajo a tierra y las chicas lo siguieron para empezar el combate.

Hinata activó su "Byakugan" y TenTen alistó sus armas para comenzar con el combate.

Clon3: "Por mí no se preocupen preciosas" – informó el rubio – "no es necesario que se contengan" – agregó.

TenTen comenzó a lanzarle kunais, shurikens, espadas, lanzas, etc. para distraerlo y crear una oportunidad para que la ojiplata logre penetrar su defensa y herir al 'Uzumaki'.

Cuando vio la oportunidad, la heredera del clan Hyuuga, atacó uno de los puntos vitales del clon, el cual se colocó una mano sobre el lugar del impacto, retrocediendo para decir sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

**Clon3:** "Muy bien preciosas" – dijo el clon – "son bellas y peligrosas…jejejejeje" – agregó antes de desaparecer.

Al percatarse del engaño, decidieron buscar al verdadero Naruto dentro de la torre, pues era el objetivo del rubio.

Shino

El Aburame esta esperando pacientemente al rubio, el cual lo vio sentado en la rama de un árbol.

**Clon4:** "Espero poder tener un buen combate" – informó el clon.

**Shino:** "…"

**Clon4:** "Tan callado como siempre" – bufó el clon.

Sin darse cuenta, el clon fue rodeado por cientos de insectos, los cuales lo hicieron desparecer en unos instantes.

**Shino:** "Como lo pensaba" – diciendo esto, se dirigió hacia la torre.

Chouji – Lee

Ambos esperaban a su oponente a su manera (_Chouji comiendo sus inseparables papas fritas y Lee sentado sin moverse_) en el lugar que les fue asignado.

Lee logra divisar al 'rubio' que estaba cerca de su posición, llamó al Akimichi y se dirigieron a sorprenderlo.

**Lee:** "Dainamikku-Entori" – dice el cejón, imitando a su sensei.

El clon logra esquivar a duras penas la patada de su amigo.

**Clon5:** "Hola cejotas" – saluda de manera tranquila el clon.

**Chouji:** "Lo siento Naruto" – informa el amante de las mariposas, con cierto tono de enfado – "se me acabaron las papas fritas, por lo que debemos derrotarte rápidamente" – finalizó de manera contundente,

A el clon y Lee les salieron una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza por lo dicho por el Akimichi.

Poco después empezaron a pelear sólo con taijutsu, y como era de esperarse, el que había sacado una amplia ventaja era 'la bestia verde de Konoha'.

**Clon5:** "Veo que has mejorado mucho, cejotas" – dice el clon – "pero no…".

No llegó a terminar la oración ya que había sido arrollado por la técnica "Nikudan Shensha" de Chouji, pero al ver que 'Naruto' desaparecía en una nube de humo, supieron que era un clon y decidieron buscar al verdadero.

Sasuke – Sakura

Esta pareja estaba impaciente por ver a Naruto, para derrotarlo y que su misión fracase.

Sasuke, lo esperaba para poder tener su 'revancha' y mostrarle lo que verdaderamente podía hacer.

Cuando el clon apareció cerca de ellos, sin previo aviso, poseedor del Sharingan se lanzó al ataque.

**Clon6:** "A mi también me gusta verte" – dijo a manera de broma, mientras esquivaba la patada del Uchiha.

Pero no se percató que la pelirrosa se había anticipado a su movimiento y casi logra impactarle un poderoso derechazo.

Cuando el golpe dio con el suelo, toda la tierra se agrietó, asustando a ambos chicos.

Pero cuando el clon se disponía a atacar, fue impactado por el "Katon Housenka no jutsu" y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Ambos se dieron cuenta del engaño, pero ya era muy tarde y decidieron dirigirse a la torre.

En medio del camino, se encontraron con todos sus compañeros, quienes al parecer no estaban muy felices al ser engañados por el Uzumaki (_bueno, todos menos Shino XD_).

Una vez dentro de la torre, vieron al rubio que los estaba esperando sentado y jugando con el pergamino que debía llevarle aTsunade.

**Naruto: **"Por fin llegan" – les dijo con un tono de aburrimiento – "en el futuro, traten de llegar un poco más rápido, jejejejeje" – agregó de manera burlona.

_Continuará_

**Siento dejar la misión justo en estos momentos, pero debo de ocuparme en otras cosas como: **_**hacer mis tareas, estudiar, subir el nivel de mi personaje en Silkroad, esas cosas XD.**_

**Dejen sus opiniones sobre este capítulo y si tienen sugerencias, me gustaría que me la escribieran.**

**See ya later**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holas!!! Como tan?!!! Ante todo les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por demorarme en actualizar (**_**estuve ocupado con los trabajos de la universidad, jugando Silkroad y webeando vagando con mis amigos**_**), pero les dejo otro capítulo y para recompensar el tiempo perdido, en el siguiente cap comenzará la LEMONADA!!!! Jejejejeje.**

**Pero la dos razones principales por las que no actualicé antes son dos: **_**la primera es los exámenes que estás próximos y la segunda son los fics que estaba leyendo en inglés (mis respetos para esos tipos… desde NaruHina hasta NaruTsuna encuentras…en otras palabras ESTÁN LOCOS XD).**_

**Posiblemente algunos sonfics (la mayoría serían NaruHina XD) serán escritos, ya que estuve escuchando algunas canciones y me vieron a la mente algunas ideas… pero todavía estoy trabajando en ellas.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, les dejo este capítulo.**

**¿Un nuevo objetivo?**

Capítulo 6: Misión terminada - La confesión del castaño

Mientras todos miraban con cierto asombro al rubio que les ofrecía una sonrisa burlesca, la mayoría de los presentes se preguntaban porque los había esperado en vez de llevar el pergamino con la Hokage.

**Naruto: **"Esperaba que llegaran para que comience la diversión" – dijo el rubio.

Los presentes lo seguían con la miraba, puesto que estaba caminando sin preocupación alguna, hasta que se empezó a hablar.

**Naruto:** "Me enfrentaré a ustedes, individual, grupal o al mismo tiempo" – comentó el contenedor de Kyuubi – "la elección en suya" – agregó expectante de las respuesta de sus 'rivales'.

Se reunieron y empezaron a discutir cual sería la mejor opción para todos. Al cabo de unos minutos decidieron que sería por grupos.

**Naruto:** "Jejejejeje" – reía en tono de felicidad – "Primero me enfrentaré al _Equipo de la Juventud_" – refiriéndose al equipo de Gai (_Lee con la pose de 'Nice Guy', Neji sin inmutarse y TenTen pensando si lo había dicho por la frase de su sensei o simplemente con sarcasmo por ser mayores XD_) – "luego me enfrentaré al _Equipo_ _Juego" – _señalando al equipo de Asuma (_Ino estaba sonriendo, Shikamaru estaba mirando las nubes y Chouji estaba molesto… porque no tenía papas fritas XDK)_ – "después me enfrentaré al _Equipo Chaqueta_" – mirando al equipo de una de la kunoichis más hermosas de Konoha, Kurenai (_Hinata estaba ruborizada, Kiba estaba ansioso y Shino… bueno él no le dio importancia XD_) – "finalmente me enfrentaré a mis antiguos compañeros de equipo" – mirando a Sakura y Sasuke (_ambos estaban deseando pelear contra él_).

(_Si se preguntan porque el equipo Juego, es por lo del Ino-Shika-Chou… y lo del equipo Chaqueta es porque todos ellos la llevan, salvo su bella sensei_).

Al terminar, se colocó en posición de pelea, lo que indicaba que comenzarían con el combate.

Rápidamente todos, a excepción de los primeros combatientes, saltaron a las ramas de los árboles para observar el combate tranquilamente.

Sorpresivamente, TenTen fue la que realizó el primer movimiento al lanzar unos kunais contra el rubio, los cuales esquivo con suma facilidad.

Pensó que había sido demasiado sencillo y estuvo en lo correcto, ya que a su derecha se encontraba la 'Bestia verde de Konoha' listo para conectarle una fuerte patada en sus costillas. La patada no llegó a su destino, ya que fue bloqueada con la rodilla del Uzumaki. Este intentó conectar un derechazo en el rostro de Lee, pero gracias a su velocidad lo esquivó en el momento justo.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en seguir atacando al maestro del taijutsu, pues el genio de los Hyuuga estaba detrás de él listo para atacarlo. El Juuken del castaño golpeó de lleno en la espalda del Uzumaki, para luego convertirse en un tronco. Al observar el tronco, activó su Byakugan para encontrar el contenedor del Kyuubi, en cual estaba justo detrás de él, listo para darle una patada, la cual nunca llegó a su destino. Al verlo sin defensa, con su palma derecha golpeó el pecho del Uzumaki, el cual se evaporó al instante.

**Neji:** "_Primero el Kawarimi no jutsu y ahora el Kage Bushin jutsu_" – pensó el castaño – "_parece que esta jugando con nosotros_".

TenTen alistaba sus kunais y sus shurikens para lanzarlos apenas logre encontrar al rubio y Lee estaba observando el lugar con mucha cautela, esperando la orden de Neji cuando encuentre al rubio.

**Neji:** "¿_Donde estas, Naruto?"_ – se preguntaba el genio Hyuuga – "_te encontré… _detrás de ese árbol" – señaló.

Sin perder un segundo, Lee se lanzó en la búsqueda de Naruto. El rubio esperaba al admirador número uno de Gai, para emboscarlo.

Cuando ambos se vieron, empezaron una batalla de sólo taijutsu, pues el contenedor del Kyuubi quería una pelea de igual a igual con el genio del esfuerzo.

Ninguno de los otros miembros del equipo quería interferir, ya que sabían que su compañero se enfadaría si intervenían. Sólo esperaban expectantes a ver el resultado de su duelo.

Con un combate basado en taijutsu, ambos daban muestra de su gran condición física y de sus estilos de pelea. El combate era tan reñido que todos pensaban que Naruto no podría pelear contra todos ellos como él había afirmado minutos antes.

Sin que ninguno de los espectadores comprendiera, el rubio consiguió dar un golpe crítico en la boca del estómago del diablo guapo de Konoha (_así se llamó el mismo en un capítulo XD) _y siguió con unos movimientos que ninguno de ellos habían visto antes.

(_Si conocen o no las llaves de Lucha Libre, lo desconozco, y si ustedes ven WWE, TNA o CZW también XD…_). (_Los movimientos utilizados por Naruto fueron: 10 German Suplex, 3 Power Bombs, 2 Neck Breakers, 1 Back Cracker 1 Canedian Destroyer y 1 Gringo Killah… todos consecutivos XD… muy bravo es Naruto o.o_). (_Si no conocen ninguno de ellos, en especial el Canedian Destroyer o el Gringo Killah, busquen en el youtube… jejejejeje_).

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver a Lee inconciente por los movimientos realizados por Naruto, que sin perder ni un instante se lanzó contra los miembros sobrantes del equipo. TenTen, que aún se encontraba como en trance después de haber visto los movimientos del rubio, no pudo evitar el golpe que recibió en la nuca, la cual la dejo inconciente.

Al ver que era el único que estaba en pie de su equipo, el Hyuuga realizó su "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" que impactó de lleno el Uzumaki. Después de recibir los 64 golpes, el contenedor del Kyuubi sonrió y se dispuso a atacar al ojiplata, pero al ver que su taijutsu normal no funcionaría, decidió utilizar su "Combo elemental". (_jejejeje… pobre Neji XD_).

**Naruto:** "Bueno… Neji…. te acabas de ganar un gran premio…" – dijo el Uzumaki recuperando el aliento – "es un ataque que te gustará" – agregó con una sonrisa en su rostro – "Kage Bushin no jutsu".

Al terminar de conjurar su técnica, Neji logró visualizar a cuatro clones y al original.

**Neji: **"Eso es todo…" - preguntó el castaño con un tono de decepción.

**Naruto:** "Te sorprendería saber lo que te pasará después" – contestó con un tono misterioso.

Luego los clones se dispersaron alrededor de Neji el cuál sólo los siguió con la vista y estaba expectante ante el inminente ataque.

**Clon1:** "Doton Doryuudan" – dijo el clon que se encontraba tras Neji

**Clon2:** "Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu" – replicó casi al instante el que estaba ubicado a la derecha de Neji, anticipándose por si escapaba por su lado.

**Clon3:** "Fuuton Renkuudan" – agregó el que estaba a su izquierda de Neji, por si esquivaba para su lado.

**Clon4:** "Raiiton Housenka" – dijo el que estaba ubicado frente a Neji.

(_Lamentablemente copié lo que escribí de la pelea con Sasuke, sólo que cambié el nombre para ahorrar tiempo jejejeje_).

Neji se disponía a esquivar cada una de las técnicas cuando sintió que era sujetado por los tobillos.

Cuando recibió cada uno de los ataques, los cuales le causaron un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, pues el fuego, la tierra, el rayo y el aire impactaron en distintas partes de su cuerpo dejándolo inconciente.

Los espectadores no podían creer lo que acababan de ver (_con exepción de Sakura y Sasuke_) y no daban crédito a que Naruto derrotara a los tres shinobis de una manera relativamente sencilla.

**Naruto: **"El siguiente equipo por favor" – dijo sonriendo y colocando a los tres shinobis en un lugar seguro para que descansaran.

El equipo Ino-Shika-Chou saltó y se colocó en formación para pelear.

**Chouji:** "Baika no jutsu" – dijo y enseguida incrementó el tamaño de su cuerpo – "Nikudan Sensha" – y enseguida comenzó a rodar para aplastar al rubio.

Mientras que Naruto esquivaba el ataque del Akimichi, no dejaba de observar a los otros dos, los cuales hasta ahora estaban tranquilos y esperando el mejor momento para atacar.

Unos minutos después, el chakra del Akimichi se agotaba y después de tanto rodar estaba mareándose, por lo que optó por cambiar de estrategia.

**Chouji:** "Bubón Baika no jutsu" – gritó tomando por sorpresa al rubio, el cual recibió un fuerte golpe por parte del amante de las mariposas incrementar el tamaño de su brazo derecho.

**Ino:** "Muy bien Chouji" – felicitó a su compañero – "ahora es nuestro turno" – agrego viendo a Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru:** "Kagemane no jutsu" – dijo el Nara, proyectando su sombra y atrapando al contenedor del Kyuubi.

**Ino: **"Shintenshin no jutsu" – dijo la rubia para segundos después caer a los brazos de su compañero.

Una vez dentro del cuerpo del rubio, la experta en flores estaba lista para ejecutar el plan para hacer que el Uzumaki perdiera la batalla, pero no contó con la presencia de una segunda entidad en el cuerpo del rubio.

**Ino:** "¿Quién eres?" – preguntó de forma desafiante la rubia.

**Kyuubi: "Soy la otra entidad que habita en el cuerpo de Naruto-kun" – **respondió el demonio – **"y a pesar de estar fusionados, todavía poseemos pensamientos distintos"**.

Ino estaba petrificada al ver a una chica pelirroja de cabellos largos con nueve coletas y de ojos rojos con un kimono negro.

**Kyuubi: "Será mejor que salgas de este cuerpo, antes de que te arrepientas"** – enfatizó con un tono amenazador.

Ante esta amenaza, la rubia salió de la casa del Uzumaki y regresó a su cuerpo para asombro del Nara.

**Shikamaru:** "¿Qué pasó Ino?" – preguntó el castaño que se disponía dejar las trampas para atrapar al rubio.

**Ino:** "H-hay otra p-personalidad en el c-cuerpo de Naruto" – respondió la rubia con un tono de terror.

Shikamaru decidió no preguntar más y dirigió su mirada al cuerpo del Uzumaki, pero este ya no estaba. Entonces decidió ver a su compañero, pero lo encontró noqueado en el suelo.

**Naruto: **"Es mejor que te rindas, perezoso" – comentó el Uzumaki acercando unos kunais cerca de la garganta de la rubia y del castaño.

**Ino** y **Shikamaru:** "Nos rendimos" – contestaron al unísono, para luego levantarse y llevar el cuerpo de su compañero donde estaban los otros tres shinobis inconcientes.

**Naruto: **"Los siguientes por favor" – dijo el Uzumaki para que el equipo 'Chaqueta' bajara y los enfrentara.

Para esto, los integrantes de este equipo calculaban que el rubio no debería estar de pie, puesto que no sólo había luchado contra seis shinobis fuertes, sino que su chakra debería estar agotándosele. Sin embargo, dado que eso era lo que el contenedor de Kyuubi deseaba.

Cuando los cuatro integrantes del equipo (_contando a Akamaru_) estaban tomando sus posiciones, los últimos dos rivales observaban cuidadosamente al rubio, para estudiar su técnica y elaborar 'la estrategia perfecta' para derrotarlo.

**Kiba:** "Oe Akamaru… demostrémosle lo que podemos hacer!!!!" – gritó un efurórico Inuzuka – "Gijyuu ninpou, Shikyaku no jutsu" – dijo mientras estaba inclinado en el suelo, para segundos después Akamaru saltase en su espalda – "Jyuujin Bunshin no jutsu" – logrando que Akamaru se transforme en un clon del Inuzuka.

**Naruto:** "Si mal recuerdo" – comentó haciendo una pausa – "ya te había derrotado cuando utilizaste esas técnicas" – finalizó un sonriente Uzumaki.

**Kiba:** "Pero esta vez será diferente" – repuso exaltado el castaño.

Para esos momentos, la bella ojiplata había activado su doujutsu que caracteriza a los miembros del Clan Hyuuga, el "Byakugan".

Por otro lado, Shino estaba sin moverse y sin decir nada, rasgos característicos del Aburame (_XD_).

**Kiba:** "Gatsuuga" – activó su técnica y salto transformándose en junto con Akamaru en torbellinos que fueron a embestir al joven del ojo rojo y azul.

**Naruto:** "Al parecer no has cambiado nada" – dijo el Uzumaki con un poco de decepción en su rostro.

Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que no lo atacaron directamente, lo cual lo hizo dudar unos segundos. En esos precisos momentos, Shino estaba mandando sus insectos para succionar el chakra del rubio.

Al darse cuenta que los insectos del Aburame estaban muy cerca de él, Naruto decidió esquivarlos, pero en esos momentos el "Gatsuuga" impacta en toda su espalda, haciéndole caer y estar en una situación delicada.

Hinata, por otro lado, estaba esperando pacientemente el momento justo para atacar ya que sabía que Naruto no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Ella observaba atentamente todos los movimientos del rubio y estudiaba cada reacción de este.

**Shino: **"Rindete Naruto" – dijo con su usual tono de seriedad – "si sigues combatiendo, los insectos terminarán por comerse todo tu chakra" – finalizó el de las jafas oscuras.

Pero Naruto no se movía y estaba totalmente cubierto por los insectos. Segundos después, los insectos salían despavoridos del cuerpo del Uzumaki, esa acción alarmó al Aburame.

**Kiba: **"Shino, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?" – preguntó un sorprendido Inuzuka.

En ello se escuchó una voz tras ellos y la identificaron rápidamente, era de Naruto.

**Naruto: **"Lo que sucede" – dijo el contenedor del Kyuubi – "es que huyen para no ser devorados" – finalizó con una sonrisa burlona.

Al volver a ver el cuerpo de 'Naruto', este se había transformado en una rana, la cual estaba intentando devorar los insectos.

**Shino: **"Cómo te atreves!!!" – gritó Shino con un tono de enfado.

El rubio no respondió y rápidamente se lanzó al ataque, el cual no pudo anticiparse el Aburame. Dicho ataque no llego a finalizar, ya que un kunai casi impacta en el pecho del Uzumaki.

**Hinata:** "E-espero que n-no te hallas o-olvidado de mi N-Naruto-kun" – dijo firme pero un poco nerviosa Hyuuga.

**Naruto:** "Jamás me podría olvidar de ti Hinata" – respondió el Uzumaki dándole una mirada pícara a la ojiplata, la cual se sonrojo y esta acción hizo que el Inuzuka se enfade.

**Kiba:** "Maldito Naruto" – gritó el castaño mientras se lanzaba a atacar al rubio.

Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de golpearlo, el contenedor del Kyuubi se transformó en un tronco con un sello explosivo.

Al observar esto, Kiba esquivó como pudo la trampa que le preparó el Uzumaki, pero no sabía que su verdadera intención era otra.

De la nada, aparecieron cinco Narutos, uno de los cuales saltó y los otros cuatro fueron a golpear al castaño.

**Naruto:** "U-zu-ma-ki" – gritaron los cuatro al golpear al Inuzuka y mandarlo por donde se encontraba el real – "Naruto Rendan" – finalizó el rubio golpeándole el rostro de una patada y dejándolo fuera de combate.

(_**En realidad no recuerdo si era Naruto Rendan o Uzumaki Naruto Rendan XD, lo siento si me equivoco, pero al final saben a lo que me refiero XD**_)

Al caer al suelo, los clones se fijaron que los insectos de Shino los tenían rodeado, pero lo que él no sabía era que había un clon estaba tras el, listo para atacarlo.

**Shino:** "Naruto" – dijo el Aburame llamando la atención del Uzumaki – "ríndete o sufre las consecuencias" – finalizó en un tono serio y amenazador.

Pero en esos momentos, el clon lo atacó por la espalda, ya que la ira del manipulador de los insectos lo estaba consumiendo y no había advertido de su presencia.

Hinata no pudo advertirle a tiempo, ya que se encontraba al lado de su 'novio' y había desactivado el "Byakugan".

Cuando Shino fue golpeado por el clon, tuvo el mismo destino que el Inuzuka.

Una vez que Naruto se había terminado con los dos, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hinata.

**Naruto:** "Te recomiendo que te rindas" – le dijo en tono serio – "ya que yo soy más fuerte que tu" – agregó – "pero eso sería ir en contra de mis principios, ya que yo fui quien te apoyo durante tu lucha contra Neji" – finalizó el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hinata sólo asintió y activó su "Byakugan" y se dispuso a luchar contra el rubio.

La pelea no era tan intensa como hubiera deseado Hinata, ya que claramente Naruto no estaba peleando en serio, lo cual la estaba molestando.

**Hinata:** "N-Naruto-kun, por f-favor pelea en s-serio" – dijo algo enfadada la ojiplata.

**Naruto:** "No te quiero lastimar Hinata, pero si eso es lo que quieres" – respondió el joven del ojo rojo y azul.

Pasaron uno segundo y el contenedor del Kyuubi desapareció (_literalmente_) de la vista de la Hyuuga. Esta se encontraba preocupada por la velocidad que el Uzumaki había desarrollado y la podía sorprender en cualquier momento.

Pasaron sólo unos segundo y el rubio apareció tras ella.

**Naruto:** "Lo siento Hinata-**chan**" – y le golpeó en el cuello, dejándola fuera de combate.

(_Luego les explicaré porque Hinata no pudo ver a Naruto jejejejejeje_)

Sakura y Sasuke estaban un poco asombrados y ansiosos por todo lo que Naruto había hecho con todos ellos. Su taijutsu y ninjutsu habían mejorado enormemente y no sólo eso, sino que había luchado mucho mejor de lo que lo hizo con el Uchiha.

**Naruto:** "Bueno…" – dijo con una voz un tanto impaciente – "sólo somos nosotros tres" – finalizó con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

**Sakura:** "No podrás derrotarnos a los dos Naruto" – dijo una confiada ojiverde – "Sasuke-kun ha estado practicando con Kakashi-sensei y yo con Tsunade-sama" – afirmó una confiada Haruno.

**Naruto: **"Entonces, esto será entretenido" – contestó el rubio.

Justo cuando los se colocaron en posición de combate, todos los que estaban fuera de combate (_K.O. XD_) se estaban despertando (_incluido los tres últimos, porque no quiero que se pierdan esta pelea_) y trataron de colocarse en un buen lugar para poder ver donde podían observar tranquilamente.

A diferencia de casi todos, Shikamaru e Ino habían observado cada uno de los combates de Naruto, pero decidieron quedarse al margen de la situación y estudiar todo lo que era posible sobre el contenedor del Kyuubi.

Sin decir nada, los integrantes del equipo de Kakashi se enfrentaron. Por un lado estaban Sakura y Sasuke, quienes luchaban para tenerlo en su equipo, por otro lado Naruto luchaba para poder entrenar sólo y ver si ascendía de rango (_Recuerden que el 'desapareció' cuando era un genin y al final de este capítulo pondré el rango de cada uno de ellos XD_).

La pelea comenzó cuando Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a luchar con taijutsu. Sasuke para no quedar como Lee, activó su "Sharingan" y comenzó a luchar contra Naruto. Sin embargo este sólo sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

**Sasuke:** "Qué estas haciendo, perdedor!!!" – bufó el Uchiha.

**Naruto:** "No te preocupes, bastardo" – contestó un relajado Uzumaki – "sólo me estoy preparando para vencerte" – finalizó.

Sakura aprovechó ese instante para golpear al rubio, pero su ataque no tuvo éxito, ya que el rubio en menos de un instante logró colocarse tras ella y la golpeó en la boca del estómago.

Sin embargo no logró dejarla fuera de combate, pero si hizo que ella se detuviera por unos segundos para recuperar su aire.

El pelinegro estaba dispuesto a atacar al rubio, sin importarle que tuviera sus ojos cerrados o abiertos. Sólo le importaba ganarle.

Mientras se acercaba, estaba listo para hacer el "Shishi Rendan", el cual nunca llegó, porque fue esquivado y contraatacado con una Spear del Uzumaki, la cual dio de lleno en las costillas del pelinegro. Rápidamente el rubio se abalanzó contra el pelinegro con la intención de acabar con la pelea. En el preciso instante que Naruto impactaría el rostro del Uchiha, se transformó en un tronco.

Sin pensarlo, el contenedor del Kyuubi se paro y comenzó a esperar que lo ataquen, pero ese ataque nunca llegó.

La pelirrosa se había recuperado y estaba lista para atacar, pero al ver que Sasuke no estaba, entendió que estaba pensando en un plan y ella gustosamente lo apoyaría.

Sakura se lanzó contra él, pero esta vez mantendría su guardia en alto. Cuando su puno derecho casi impactaba las costillas de Naruto, este se cambio con un tronco, al igual que hizo Sasuke.

Cuado encontró a rubio, este le mostraba una sonrisa burlona que no le gustó en lo absoluto y se dispuso a atacarlo.

Lo que ella no sabía era que, el Uzumaki que estaba en frente de ella no era el real, sólo era un clon que había creado para distraerla o de lo contrario, interferiría con su pelea.

El clon no era como los primeros que el rubio había creado cuando empezó la misión. Este tenía mucho chakra y estaba listo para ganarle a la ojiverde.

Cuando ella lo atacó, el clon estaba creando un "Rasengan" que no era letal, simplemente estaba diseñado para dejar fuera de conocimiento a la pelirrosa.

Ambos impactaron contra el otro, pero la diferencia era que 'Naruto' desapareció con una nube de humo y Sakura cayó inconciente.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Naruto estaban peleando a una velocidad increíble, sin que ninguno de ellos cediera un poco de terreno. Ambos habían empleado casi todos sus jutsus y se estaban quedando sin chakra (_bueno, al menos el chakra normal XD_).

Con sólo verse a los ojos, sabían que querían decirse el uno al otro y comenzaron a alistarse para su último ataque.

**Naruto:** "RASENGAN"

**Sasuke:** "CHIDORI"

Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo y mirándose listos para finalizar el encuentro.

Al colisionar, ninguno de ellos busco lastimar algún sitio vital, pero ambos se golpearon en los hombros derechos. Al sentir el dolor, ambos casi pierden el conocimiento, pero el Uzumaki estaba acostumbrado a un dolor mucho más grande, por lo que el Uchiha aún estaba retorciéndose de dolor.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y siendo cargado por una rana de un gran tamaño, pero no era Gamabunta. Pero no solamente él estaba ahí, sino también el resto de sus compañeros que debían detener la misión del Uzumaki.

Al darse cuenta que habían sido derrotados por rubio, ninguno de ellos dijeron palabra alguna y decidieron descansar para hablar después.

Cuando llegaron a la torre de la Hokage y Naruto informó sobre el estado de la misión, Tsunade simplemente sonrió y le dijo que regrese al día siguiente.

Después de esa misión tan entretenida, todos se fueron a sus casas para descansar y dormir, pero no olvidaron todo lo que el rubio era capaz de hacer.

Mientras se iban cada uno a su casa. Kiba había decidido acompañar a Hinata a su casa y de paso decirle lo que había hecho con Ino.

**Kiba:** "H-Hinata…" – susurró el Inuzuka – "tengo algo que decirte" – finalizó con una gran pesadez.

**Hinata:** "Qué sucede Kiba-kun?" – preguntó una ojiplata muy confundida.

**Kiba:** "El otro día yo…." – murmuraba el castaño – "bueno… estaba Ino… estaba yo… bueno estábamos los dos…" – decía sin sentido y totalmente asustado de cómo reaccionaría su 'novia'.

Al ver el rostro un poco impaciente de Hinata, decidió decirlo de una vez.

**Kina:** "INO Y YO NOS BESAMOS" – casi gritó el castaño.

Hinata estaba sorprendida por lo que el Inuzuka le acababa de decir, no era precisamente algo agradable y mucho menos algo esperado.

Kiba estaba con los ojos cerrados, no quería ver la reacción de Hinata.

Cuando había pasado un tiempo relativamente largo, el Inuzuka abrió los ojos y vio las lágrimas en el rostro de Hinata.

HInata no estaba tan enamorada de Kiba como de Naruto, porque ella amaba a Naruto, pero cuando 'murió', ella tuvo que seguir adelante con su vida, lo cual el tomo un gran tiempo, porque se sentía culpable de no haberle dicho nunca sobre lo que sentía por él.

Hinata sólo se fue corriendo rumbo a la mansió Hyuuga y Kiba se quedó parado y sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo por haber traicionado a Hinata.

_Continuará_

**Jejejejejejeje, al fin pude terminar este capítulo y siento la demora, pero las cosas no me están saliendo como yo quisiera y tengo algunos problemas que solucionar (**_**la mayoría de aspecto familiar y monetario**_**), pero eso no significa que este fic quede en nada.**

**La 'LEMONADA' comenzará en el próximo cap. y si alguno no le gusta el 'LIMON', pondré un código para que puedan saltarse esa parte n.nU.**

**La técnica realizada por Naruto es la misma que hacía su padre, en estos momentos no la recuerdo y me da flojera buscarla porque tengo que salir en estos momentos.**

**Dejen review y déjenme saber su opinión sobre mi fic.**

**Les anticipo que el título no es por adorno y pronto se sabrán algunas cosas más sobre lo que le pasó a Naruto.**

**See ya later**

**P.D. sobre las llaves de lucha libre que Naruto realizó, la mayoría la encuentran en el youtube y si les gusta la lucha libre, háganmelo saber, pero si les gusta como pelea Jhon Cena… mejor no me lo digan, porque es el peor luchador de toda la historia de la WWE.**

**See ya later and take care**


End file.
